


Jealous

by binukot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: These days, Seungkwan has noticed something different about his relationship with one of the most important people in his life, his best friend, Vernon.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in AFF. I'm reposting this here to share the love for Verkwan! :D

These days, Seungkwan has noticed something different about his relationship with one of the most important people in his life, his best friend, Vernon.

Ever since they started training together to become K-pop idols, they’d clicked and became fond of each other. It wasn’t just because they were the only ’98 liners in the group and that their birthdays were one month apart. They were close because their personalities complemented each other and they both had such admiration for each other’s talent. Vernon found Seungkwan’s voice mesmerizing and it always gave him chills whenever he heard the other sing. In the same way, Seungkwan was always in awe at how Vernon rapped and how his charisma just overflows when he does. They both liked each other so much that unlike typical friends, they’d broken through their personal space and were quite comfortable with skinship. In fact, they craved for it. It made them feel good and it always put a smile on their face when there was no distance between them.

Lately, though, now that they’ve debuted and had a comeback, Seungkwan has noticed that something was off about their relationship. Or perhaps it was not that something was off, but something was lacking. Vernon wasn’t as touchy as he was back in the day and he didn’t hang out with Seungkwan as much anymore. Seungkwan wondered whether it was because they had moved to a different dorm and were no longer roommates.


	2. Jealous

Seungkwan woke up and groggily walked out to the bathroom. It was going to be another busy day, so he made sure to be extra early so he can take a bath before his older roommate, Joshua, hogged the bathroom once again. He looked at the mirror and rubbed his eyes awake. He reached for his toothbrush, yawning as he squeezed out the right amount of toothpaste. The door suddenly pushed open and a disheveled blond hair popped out. It was Vernon.

“You scared me!” Seungkwan said, almost dropping his toothbrush.

“Oh. You’re getting ready?” Vernon asked, going in the bathroom with him.

“Mmm.” Seungkwan turned on the faucet and let water flow on his toothbrush. Vernon made his way into the bathroom. Their butt cheeks slightly grazing as he headed for the toilet.

“Vernonnie, why are you awake so early?” Seungkwan started brushing his teeth and purposely faced the door, hearing Vernon’s morning pee splatter the toilet.

Vernon looked at the ceiling and yawned. He listened to his pee echo in the bathroom and looked at Seungkwan who still had his back turned to him. “Everyone’s already up so I might as well wake up, too.” He tucked in his member in his pajamas and scooted over to Seungkwan to wash his hands. “Can I have some of your toothpaste? I’ll just get my brush.”

Seungkwan nods and finishes up with his brushing. He leaves the toothpaste on the sink and gets ready to take a bath. Seungkwan is already in the shower when Vernon gets back. “Seungkwan, you there?”  

“Mmm. Can you put my toothpaste back in the pouch when you’re done?”

“Ah I got some from Minghao-hyung. I forgot I was sharing with him.”

“Oh. Okay. Just leave it there then.” Seungkwan said, realizing that this is one of the things he won’t be able to share with Vernon, now that they don’t share the same room. It’s been a while since they weren’t roommates, but he guesses he just misses the constant presence of the other and perhaps he misses being able to do things for him.

The start of the day went by quickly and everyone is ready to head out to the practice room. They start walking to the office. Seungkwan trails behind the other members and sees Minghao holding on to a hoodie which looks like Vernon’s. “Hyung, isn’t that Vernon’s?” Seungkwan asks, pointing to the yellow hoodie with printed pink donuts.

“Ah. Yeah.” He scans for Vernon. “Vernon-ah. Here’s your hoodie.” He gives it to him and puts his arm on his shoulder.

“Thanks, hyung!” Vernon puts on his hoodie and happily chats away with Minghao and the other members.

Seungkwan can’t believe he felt a bit jealous over the kind and caring act his hyung did to Vernon. _What’s wrong with me?_ He thought. Minghao was one of the most caring members and it was only natural for him to do kind gestures to Vernon, a dongsaeng and his roommate. Seungkwan felt bad for feeling jealous and for thinking that his hyung did something he shouldn’t have. This put Seungkwan in a bad mood.

After practice, Seungkwan decided to go through all their previous broadcasts to monitor their performance in interviews and during their interactions with fans during V Live. He set his laptop on a table and began watching the videos with headphones on. He wrote on a piece of paper what they needed to improve and what parts he found boring. Then, he suddenly noticed that for the recent broadcasts, Minghao and Vernon either sat beside each other or stood next to the other. He couldn’t help but feel jealous again. He replayed their interactions during one of their V Live broadcasts and pouted. He sighed and told himself that perhaps it couldn’t be helped that Vernon didn’t sit beside him during those times because he had to host the shows so he had to be in front all the time. He sighed again and pouted even more, pausing the video at the exact time Vernon had his arm on Minghao’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” A familiar voice asked. His hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair Seungkwan was sitting on. Seungkwan looked up and it was Vernon.

“I’m monitoring.” He said, quickly playing the video and pretending to think of something to write as notes.

“Are we doing bad?” He looked at the video. Then at Seungkwan. “You don’t look so pleased.”

“Oh we’re doing fine. Definitely better than when it was our first time broadcasting. Do you remember all those awkward times when we didn’t know what to say and how to make the show interesting? Now, we’re doing good. There aren’t any dull moments during broadcast anymore.” Seungkwan observed.

Vernon smiled. “Oh that’s good.” He patted Seungkwan on the back. “We’re doing well because of your directing.” He gave him a toothy grin.

“Ah. Yeah. Thanks.” He gave him a weak smile.

“So what’s up?” Vernon asked again, his eyes looking at Seungkwan.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Seungkwan looked at Vernon, noticing the concern in his eyes and hoping his best friend would just let his sullen mood go.

“It’s just…. something seems to be bothering you.”

Seungkwan was silent for a moment. That’s Vernon for you. Always noticing the littlest change in his mood. He didn’t know if it was his place to say or if he even had the right to say anything. But he said it, anyway. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up a good mood and keep the team motivated if he had these thoughts. “You seem to be really close with Minghao hyung these days.”

“Yeah. He’s a really cool hyung. And I’m helping him with his rap right now.” He observes Seungkwan’s expression. “What about it?” He pulls up a chair and sits beside his best friend.

“Oh it’s nothing. I guess I’m just glad that you’re close with the other members now, too. During the predebut days, you weren’t as close to anyone as you were with me. So it’s nice to see you opening up to the others as well.” Seungkwan managed a smile.

“And?” He waited for Seungkwan to continue. “Why would that make you sad?”

Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m not sad.”

“You aren’t?” Vernon poked Seungkwan’s cheek with his index finger. “Then why are you so pouty?” He teased, a smile forming on his lips.

Seungkwan didn’t really feel like he had to reveal what he’s feeling right now, so he glared at Vernon. “Ugh. Go. Go away.” He said, shooing him away with his hands.

Vernon chuckled and got up from his seat. He put his hand on Seungkwan’s back. “Let’s hang out after practice is over. I miss hanging out with you, too.” He grinned and ruffled Seungkwan’s hair.

Seungkwan looked at him and smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	3. Just Us

Seungkwan couldn’t help but feel happy with Vernon’s little promise, giving him something to look forward to at the end of their seemingly endless practice sessions.

During the last push of their practice for the day, Seungkwan noticed that Vernon was being close to Minghao. Again. And too close for his liking. He not only willingly put his hands on his shoulders, but when Minghao talked, he even looked at him with that Vernon-stare he used to only do with him. Seungkwan couldn’t believe what he was seeing so he spun around and faced the mirror, telling himself to focus on the practice. Much to his displeasure, he could still clearly see the reflection of the two boys on the mirror. He frowns and exhales like all the jealousy from him could get expelled but he stops midway when in the middle of their chatter, he sees Minghao reaching his hand over to Vernon’s face. He gently picks out something on Vernon’s cheek. It probably didn’t mean anything to Minghao because that’s just how he is with the members, but Seungkwan’s eyes widened when he saw a big grin plastered on Vernon’s face. Seungkwan was seething, annoyed, and angry with himself for feeling jealous over a simple kind gesture this particular hyung is doing to _his_ best friend.

“Everyone!” Seungkwan suddenly shouts, catching the attention of all the members, including Vernon and Minghao. He didn’t think his voice was going to be so loud that everyone would look at him, so Seungkwan swore internally. _Shit!_ What was he going to say next? He had to think of something or else everyone will think he’s weird.

Silence filled the practice room. The members were waiting for him to continue just like how they usually would when he hosted their shows. They were always so attentive to whatever he said, so he should have expected as much. His throat is suddenly dry from the unwanted attention and Seungkwan wished he didn’t have such presence in their group. “I’m thirsty! Does anyone want anything? I’m going to buy something to drink from the convenience store.” He managed to say, smiling like he meant it.

“Really?” Hoshi smiled and walked up to him. “Seungkwan-ah, you always have such good sense!” He reaches his hand out for their classic you-did-good handshake.

He complies with the handshake and cockily says “Of course, hyung. This is me we’re talking about.”

“Seungkwan, are you really buying?” Dokyeom approaches them.

“Yeah!” Seungkwan thought he was crazy. How could he even think of this of all things? He knew it better than anyone else that his members loved getting free stuff.

“Then, I’ll go with you.” Vernon offers, suddenly standing beside Seungkwan.

Of course Vernon would go with him. His best friend was like a magnet to food. Was that why he said that? Seungkwan thought. Did he subconsciously say that because he knew that was the safest way to separate Vernon from Minghao? Seungkwan was shocked at what he just did. When did he become so desperate? He puts his palm on his face. _I must be going crazy._

Vernon sees his best friend’s face palm and cackles. “Are you regretting your decision right now?”

“No way. You can’t take back what you said. Seungkwan, you’re buying, ok?” Mingyu said, patting Seungkwan’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungkwan takes out his cellphone and begins to list what the members want. He was definitely regretting what he just blurted out but this is what he gets for being greedy. _Greedy? I’m being greedy? What for? Why?_ Seungkwan was lost in his thoughts as he walked out of the practice room, wallet and cellphone in hand. Vernon followed him out and they walked in silence for a while.

The night was starting to get chilly and the air faintly smelled of autumn. Vernon dug his hands in his pockets and looked up at the dark sky, stars barely visible with the bright lights from the city. There weren’t as much people walking around, so it was nice and quiet in their neighborhood. He smiled, enjoying the silence, even for just a little while. They’ve been busy ever since they debuted and he appreciated quiet nights like this. He looked at the boy walking beside him and realized it’s been a while since they last spent time together. Just the two of them. “Seungkwan.” He said. He waited for him to respond. “Hey, Boo.” He bumped his shoulder on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Seungkwan was taken out of his thoughts. He glanced beside him and wondered why Vernon was there. He looked at his phone and remembered he was out to get drinks for the members, his _great_ idea because he was being greedy over Vernon. He can’t believe he actually admitted that to himself. He ruffles his hair, grunts, and slaps his face in frustration.

“Whoa.” Vernon saw Seungkwan do something straight out of a K-drama. “Something wrong? In dramas, characters do that when they’re thinking of something crazy. Are you thinking of something crazy?” He inquires, eyes focused on the boy.

Seungkwan almost forgot he was with Vernon. Vernon, the person who could read him like an open book. He swallows and straightens his hair, regaining his composure. Luckily, the convenience store is right in front of them. “Oh we’re here!” he quickly brushes off Vernon’s question and focuses on getting the drinks on his list.

Vernon smirks and becomes more curious about his best friend’s behavior. It wasn’t the first time Seungkwan brushed off a question, but it was the first time he saw Seungkwan slap his face and grunt like he was forcing himself to forget a crazy idea. A crazy idea that he hadn’t  the slightest clue what it was. When did he start to not know everything about Seungkwan? He suddenly misses spending quality time with his best friend. Apart from practice and their broadcast schedules, Seungkwan has been busy with his guesting on a radio show, so he hasn’t had the opportunity to bond with the guy. Vernon scans the store and spots Seungkwan in front of the refrigerator. He walks up beside him, putting his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “What drink did they want?” He reads the list in Seungkwan’s phone.

Seungkwan peaks at Vernon on his shoulder. He was a bit shocked at the guy’s sudden skinship but it was a welcome one. Skinship with Vernon always made him feel warm and fuzzy, like hugging a puppy. “Ah Vernonnie.” Seungkwan somehow felt a little less bothered and irritated at his possessiveness towards his same-age friend and decided it was okay to call him endearingly. “Can you get a basket?”

“Oh okay.” Vernon lifted his chin and placed his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders. “I’ll get it.”

Seungkwan felt the warmth of Vernon’s hands on his shoulders, lingering even until he left to get a shopping basket. _Why am I noticing this?_ He shook his head. _Relax Boo Seungkwan. Keep your head together._ He took a deep breath and opened the refrigerator. He knew he was an emotional and sentimental person, but these _constant_ thoughts about Vernon were getting dangerous.

After they’d collected all the drinks and paid for them, they head out of the convenience store, Vernon carrying the plastic bag. “You know Seungkwan, it’s rare of you to buy drinks for everyone. Why’d you suddenly do that?” Vernon asks, matching Seungkwan’s stride.

Seungkwan chuckles. “It was just an excuse...”

Vernon looks at him. Lips pouting and eyes curious. “An excuse?”

“To go out.” Seungkwan stretches his arms in front of him. “I’ve been bothered by something lately and I needed to be alone with my thoughts.”

Vernon opens his mouth and nods. “Ah.” He thinks about what Seungkwan just said. “Oh should I have not come with you?”

Seungkwan smiles and puts his arm around Vernon, pulling him in for a quick squeeze. “You’re my best friend, Hansol. Having you here right now is nice.”  He pats his friend’s back. “You’re not a bother, okay?” He looks at Vernon and is greeted with a thankful smile, lips curled, and teeth showing. Vernon and Seungkwan’s eyes meet and Seungkwan can’t help but grin as well. There’s just something about Vernon’s smiling face that makes you want to smile back. Seungkwan credits it as part of Vernon’s charm.

 


	4. Awkward

“Well aren’t you two sweet?” A light-haired boy wearing a sweater that’s too long for his arms stops in front of them.

The two boys simultaneously turn their heads. “Jihoon-hyung.” They say in unison, recognizing the older member. Seungkwan casually removes his arm on Vernon, placing them on his sides.

Jihoon chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand. “Why are you suddenly getting shy, Seungkwan? I’ve seen you two do way more skinship than that.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen. “This hyung.” He mumbles and playfully hits Jihoon on the shoulder. “What’s with that...”

Jihoon places a thoughtful hand on his chin. “Come to think of it, you two have toned down on skinship ever since we got pretty busy with the debut and comebacks.”

Vernon chuckles awkwardly. Now that Jihoon pointed it out, Vernon remembered all the skinship he did with Seungkwan before they debuted. His cheeks flush thinking about how close they were, almost like a couple. He looks at Seungkwan and sees him standing awkwardly, unable to say anything else, cheeks a slight shade of pink. “Ah Hyung. Why are you out? Is the practice over?” There’s no better way to escape an awkward situation than to change the subject.

“Oh yeah. Let’s go back to the convenience store. The kids are hungry for some snacks.” Jihoon steps in between the two, almost like breaking off the awkward air and heads to where they came from.

The two boys look at each other, an awkward smile on their faces. “Nice save.” Seungkwan gives a weak thumb up and follows Jihoon. The two stand awkwardly beside the other while Jihoon finishes up with his shopping. The awkwardness lingers throughout their walk back and even during practice.

Hoshi claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, now let’s do Adore U.” He clicks on play and  rushes to his position.

Everything is going well. The members are in a good mood and are recharged after their quick break. They’re almost at the middle of the song. They go through the chorus, Mingyu’s part, Seungcheol’s, and then Hoshi’s. Next, it was Vernon’s part. He struts at the center followed by Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan. After he raps, he casually lies down, the other three members catching him without effort. But then, Vernon falls, his face almost smothering the floor.

“Whoa!” Vernon braces himself, stopping his face from falling flat on the floor with his hand.

The members at the back stop and look at the commotion. “Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks. Checking Vernon’s face.

“Yeah.” Vernon nods and stands up.

Seungcheol comes to the front. “What happened? Are you okay?” Their leader asks, worried. This wasn’t the first time they failed at this part of the dance, but they’d been doing this for so long so it’s been months since then.

“He’s okay.” Jeonghan assures Seungcheol. “Minghao and I were holding Vernon pretty well, so I think we weren’t able to balance the weight well on Seungkwan’s end.” He looks at Seungkwan. He was just standing there, looking dumbfounded.

“Oh really? What happened, Seungkwan?” Seungcheol pats Seungkwan’s back.

Seungkwan looks at the member’s faces, all waiting for him to apologize and explain himself. “I’m just a bit sleepy, I guess.” He rubs a hand on his neck and bows apologetically. “I’m sorry.” That was all he could say because it really was his fault. Once Hoshi said they were going to practice Adore U, he immediately had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous because he knew he was going to have several parts close to Vernon. He didn’t think he’d actually drop him at that crucial part, though. Vernon’s sweat on his hands and his warm breath slightly blowing on his arm was too much for Seungkwan to handle he couldn’t help but weaken his grip on the boy.

Seungcheol pats Seungkwan’s back. “It’s okay. Just get your head together. We’re all sleepy and tired, but if we make any more mistakes, it’s going to take us longer to practice. So focus, ok?” He looks him straight in the eyes.

Seungkwan nods. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Hoshi claps his hands. “Alright. From the top, guys!”

Everyone gets back to position and they finish the dance without any mistakes, but Hoshi kept noticing something at the corner of his eyes while they were dancing the part switch version of the song. There was something off with how Seungkwan and Vernon interacted. It didn’t look natural. _What’s up with them?_ Hoshi wondered.

“Hey, Seungkwan.” He calls him out as soon as practice was over. “Come over here, for a second. You too, Vernon.”

The two members approach the performance leader. “What’s up hyung?” Vernon slides to Hoshi’s side.

Hoshi stands in the middle of both members and puts his arms on their shoulders. “Are you two okay? Your interactions in the dance looked awkward. I just let it slide during practice so we can all go home, but I’m not going to let you two off until you tell me what’s wrong.” Hoshi was serious. If the members had a problem with each other, it could affect their performance and if the fans see it, they might get worried.

“I’m just tired, hyung.” Seungkwan tries to brush it off.

“Seungkwan-ah. We’re all tired, but we’re giving it our all.” He sighs. “Practice like it’s the real thing, remember?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Seungkwan pouts. “I’ll be better tomorrow.”

“Okay, but just to make sure that it’s really nothing, I want you two to stare at each other for 1 minute.” The two boys look at him like they just heard something outrageous. “What’s with your expressions? There really is something wrong!” He puts his hands on his hips. “Come on, just say it.”

Vernon looks at Seungkwan. He wasn’t sure if it really was the reason why they were being awkward and he really didn’t want to talk about it again, but they need to get this over with now. If there’s anything he learned from being in the group for the past years, it’s that issues should be resolved before going to bed, else it will carry over the next day. “I think it’s because of what Jihoon-hyung said a while ago.” He studies Seungkwan’s expression. The other seemed to agree.

“Vernon and I were talking like this…” He puts his arm on Vernon, his arm awkwardly lying on the boy’s shoulder. “Then Jihoon-hyung said that we were sweet. So I was kind of shocked…we weren’t doing anything sweet. So then I put my hand down like this.” He puts his hand off Vernon’s shoulder. “Then he said Vernon and I had done more than that, so I shouldn’t be so shy about it.” Seungkwan explains.

Hoshi nods but his expression didn’t look like he grasped what Seungkwan just said. “I don’t understand.” He finally says, looking at Vernon, hopeful he’d have a better explanation.

“Seungkwan, I think this is what you were doing when Jihoon-hyung came.” He was unsure about how to explain how Seungkwan embraced him so his arms flapped around the other. Then, he gulped and dove in, putting his arms around Seungkwan, hugging him from the side. “And then we were looking at each other like this.” He nervously puts a finger on Seungkwan’s chin and slightly pushes it so their faces were facing each other. Their eyes met, Seungkwan’s mouth forming a small O, and Vernon biting his lip.

“Ah! No wonder Jihoon-hyung said that. That is sweet!” Hoshi laughs. Seungkwan and Vernon’s face turn red and they instantly stand at attention, Vernon letting the embrace go and Seungkwan moving away from his bestfriend. “Why are you two so embarrassed? Don’t you do that all the time? Seungkwan, you even caress Vernon’s face like this.” He caresses his own face, sliding a hand on his cheek.

Seungkwan’s mouth drops. “When did I do that?!”

“Almost every day.” Vernon agrees with Hoshi. “You treat me like I’m a baby.” His eyebrows furrow and his lips pout.

Hoshi puts his hands on Seungkwan and Vernon’s shoulder. “Anyway, the point is, it’s something that’s pretty normal between you two. We’re all used to it. So, what’s the problem?” He looks at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan fiddles with his fingers. “I guess it was just awkward because Jihoon-hyung said something like that.” He looks at Vernon. “I didn’t think Vernon and I would be labeled sweet.”

Vernon nods. “Yeah. It sounded like only something couples would be labeled as. But I guess we are pretty sweet, if you put it like that.” He cackles, now amused at their little awkward moment.

“Yeah. Your skinship is no joke.” Hoshi then caresses Vernon’s face with dreamy eyes.

“Yah!” Vernon and Seungkwan both hit Hoshi and the three boys laugh.  

 


	5. Bestfriends

Seungkwan slumps on his bed. His body was sore but he was more tired about the awkwardness between him and Vernon. They’re quick trip to the convenience store was supposed to help him ease his thoughts but instead, it made it harder to breathe when the other was around. Talking with Hoshi helped but it still didn’t erase the fact that he was being greedy over Vernon. And that was what bothered Seungkwan the most.

Vernon didn’t like being awkward around Seungkwan. It was absurd and it didn’t make sense that he’d suddenly get bothered by their skinship. They were best friends. It was only natural that they were close. Sure, they had really close skinship back then, but that was only because they didn’t know any better. They were young. They didn’t know there were boundaries to these interactions. He nodded to himself, pleased with his maturity. “Hyung, have you seen Seungkwan?” he asks Minghao who just went into their shared room.

“I saw him head to his room a while ago.” Minghao sits on his bed, taking his socks off. “Gonna hangout?”

Vernon sits up from his own bed. “Yeah. It’s been a while and we have time, so…”

Minghao smiles. “I’m glad you’re finding the time to hangout with Seungkwan. We’ve been in and out of the house non-stop ever since debut so it must be hard on him especially with his additional schedule. If I know Seungkwan, he probably misses hanging out with you. You know him, he gets sentimental when he’s left with his thoughts during down times like this.” Minghao stretches his limbs.

“Yeah. I was just thinking the same.” Vernon stands. “Well, you know where to find me.” He heads for the door. “Thanks hyung. It’s nice to see that you care about Seungkwan, too.”

Minghao smiles. “Of course. We’re family.” He rolls on his bed and motions for Vernon to close the door.

Vernon slowly shuts the door and looks around attentively. His ears listening in for Seungkwan’s voice. He’s often the life of the group, so his voice can usually be heard echoing in the house. He could hear DK and Mingyu’s voice coming from the living room, but no trace of Seungkwan. He then heads to the three vocal member’s shared bedroom. He slowly pushes the door open and sees two heads turn his way.

“Oh. Sorry.” Joshua and Seungkwan were in the middle of changing into their sleeping clothes. Joshua was slipping on his pajama pants and Seungkwan was half naked, still in the process of taking off his clothes from practice.

“Hey, man.” Joshua greets Vernon by the door. “Go on in.” He pats his back and steps out the room bringing a small pouch with him. He was most likely going to wash up.

Vernon walks in and sits on the closest bed to the door. “Seungkwan…” he begins to say but is startled at what he was seeing.

Seungkwan was facing him, still half naked with nothing but jeans on. He takes a few steps to reach him and inches in closer. Vernon looks away, getting flustered at the sudden closeness of the other. “W-what are you doing?” He asks, his voice barely audible.

Seungkwan leans in closer and gently puts his hand on Vernon’s thigh, Vernon extremely aware of the warmth from Seungkwan’s hand. “Move. You’re sitting on my pajamas.”

Vernon’s mouth slightly opens agape and he sneers at himself for getting flustered. He quickly scoots off Seungkwan’s clothes. Seungkwan slips on his top. “You were saying?” He then takes off his jeans, revealing a brightly printed pair of boxer shorts. Vernon was speechless. It was not the first time he saw Seungkwan changing, but it has been a while since he laid eyes on Seungkwan’s plump butt which were still evident underneath the loose boxer shorts. Seungkwan slightly bends over to put on his pajama pants and Vernon gulped. Out of all the members, Seungkwan was definitely at the top for the best behind. His butt was just so plump and perky you just want to give it a good slap. Vernon bites his lower lip.

“Vernon. What did you want?” Vernon realizes Seungkwan was now sitting beside him, his butt covered in pajamas and sitting comfortably on the bed. “Yah. What are you looking at?” Seungkwan nudges Vernon’s shoulder with a finger.

Vernon’s gaze quickly snaps back to Seungkwan and he chuckles. “I was just thinking you have such a nice ass.”

Seungkwan’s expression showed that he was not expecting those words to come out of the other's mouth, but he then smiles coyly and shyly tucks his hair behind his ear. “Thank you.”

Both boys laugh, recognizing that the exchange was a joke. “Anyway, I promised that we should hang out, so I’m sleeping here tonight.” Vernon finally says, putting a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

Seungkwan smiles. It was exactly what he needed to hear. Somehow, it made all his jealousy from today go away. “Okay. What should we do?”

The two sit side by side on Seungkwan’s bed, huddled in front of a laptop, sharing earphones. They watch a recent action movie and then both decide to marathon Haikyu, an anime about Seungkwan’s favorite sport, volleyball. They were on their third episode when Vernon realized he had fallen asleep. The laptop was still on the foot of the bed, an episode of the sports anime playing. He looked beside him and saw Seungkwan’s sleeping face. He smirks, amused at the other’s state. The boy turns to him, eyes furrowed, body almost curled into a fetal position. _He must be cold._ Vernon thought, noticing Seungkwan’s bare feet. He slowly sits up and moves the laptop on the table beside Seungkwan’s bed. The lights were still on, but Joshua and Dokyeom were already sleeping. He turns off the light and lies beside Seungkwan, putting a blanket over them, making sure that Seungkwan’s pale feet were tucked under the blanket.  

As if by habit, Vernon extends his arm on the bed and Seungkwan lies on the arm, moving closer and putting his free hand on Vernon’s tummy. Vernon leans his face on Seungkwan’s head, his nose on the boy’s fluffy red hair. The scent of Seungkwan’s shampoo travels up Vernon’s nose, putting a smile on his lips. Seungkwan always smelled sweet, like flowers on a spring day. Vernon always found it comforting and calming, and it was probably one of the reasons why he always slept so well when he’s with Seungkwan.

Both boys relish in the warmth and scent of the other and soon fall into a deep sleep. As they sleep, sometimes their feet would rub against the other, gently caressing, feeling for warmth, and then settling in a sort of embrace. Other times, they would both hug, facing each other, arms comfortably wrapped on the other’s waist. Faces centimeters apart, noses touching, sharing each other’s breath. Sometimes they would sleep apart from the other, both taking their own positions facing forward or back against each other. The night goes on and they toss and turn in their sleep. Finally, as morning approaches, they settle in a snug embrace, Vernon spooning Seungkwan. Vernon’s arms and legs are wrapped around Seungkwan, their hands clasped tightly like it’s been so long since their fingers intertwined.

Seungkwan is woken up by a buzzing noise in his ears. He opens his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. With his free hand, he reaches for the cellphone under his pillow and switches off his alarm. It was already 7AM but they were told practice would start later at 10, so Seungkwan decided he’d stay in bed for 30 more minutes. A yawn escapes his mouth as he scans his surroundings.

“Mmm…what time is it?” A familiar voice asks and a warmer embrace follows, fingers clasping his hands more, and legs embracing his.

Seungkwan looks behind him to see Vernon, eyes barely open, and a sweet smile on his lips. “Vernonnie.” Seungkwan smiles. “Good morning.”

“Mmm….” Vernon snuggles his face onto Seungkwan’s neck. “I slept so well last night.” His lips touch Seungkwan’s neck and his nose crinkles, Seungkwan’s scent tickling his nose. “You smell so nice.” Vernon exclaims, taking in another whiff of the boy’s aroma.

“V…Vernon…nie…” Seungkwan is stunned, his eyes wide and his throat dry. Vernon’s breath and soft lips on his neck are sending trickles of electricity to his body and he is petrified. His heart suddenly starts to beat fast, his stomach in a nervous knot.

Vernon hugs him closer and burries his face on his neck, smelling him more and hugging tighter. Seungkwan’s breathing becomes erratic, he grabs Vernon’s wrist, his hands shaking from this sudden surge of closeness. “V…ernon…y-you’re too close.”

“Hmm?” Vernon finally lifts his head away from Seungkwan’s neck and looks at the boy, propping himself up with an elbow. “What did you say?”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon, their eyes meeting. “…too close.” He manages to say, his face flushing red.

“Ah?” Vernon’s eyebrows furrow, confused.

Hesitating, Seungkwan lifts his hand and touches his neck, the feeling of Vernon’s nose and lips still lingering. “You were too close….your face...” He rubs his neck, not able to bring himself to tell the other that his face was already caressing him where it shouldn’t normally be.

Vernon’s mouth opens agape, realizing what he did. His face turns a shade of pink. “I got carried away.” He laughs awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Seungkwan returns the awkward laugh, now sitting up. He places a hand on Vernon’s arm. “It’s okay. I was just taken aback.” He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. He looks at Vernon and cracks a smile. “So I smell nice, huh?”

Vernon shoves Seungkwan’s head away from him. “Stop it Seungkwan, you’re grossing me out.” Vernon quickly pushes the blanket off of him and rushes out the bedroom, closing the door with a click behind him.

 


	6. Closer

Vernon rushes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, his face flushed pink. _What was I doing?_ He rubs his face, his hand stopping on his mouth. The faint smell of Seungkwan lingers on his hand and he inhales it, a smile on his face. _Damn he smells good._ He sees his reflection on the mirror. _Oh my god what am I doing?_ He shakes his head, denying the image he just saw of himself creepily smelling the scent of his best friend. He steps out the bathroom and the day goes on as usual. Thankfully, Seungkwan didn’t take offense from his behavior and was still talking to him. This made Vernon happy and relieved that he wasn’t doing anything that made Seungkwan uncomfortable.

Vernon sees Seungkwan and Dokyeom enthusiastically chatting on the table at the far end of the practice room, papers in hand. He approaches the two. “What are you doing?” He asks, placing his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders.

“Hey Vernon. We’re practicing the script for today’s radio show.” Dokyeom responds.

“Oh. You’re doing that today?”

“Yeah. We’re going in an hour.” Seungkwan looks up at him, his head touching Vernon’s stomach. “Are you going to tune in?”

Vernon meets Seungkwan’s gaze and smiles. “If we’re not practicing, then I will.”

Seungkwan smiles back. “Good.” He then gets back to reading the script.

Vernon pulls up a chair and sits beside Seungkwan, their knees grazing each other. “Mind if I watch you guys practice?” He puts his head on the table, looking at Seungkwan from below.

Seungkwan glances at him, a small smile forming on his lips. He lifts a finger and touches Vernon’s sharp nose. “If you stay quiet.”

Vernon grins and listens to the two boys practice. From time to time, he would glance at Dokyeom, but he mostly looked at Seungkwan because the boy was just so fascinating. He always liked the way Seungkwan spoke so eloquently and how he always manages to make whatever he was talking about so interesting. He especially liked the expressions he would make. The way his eyes wrinkle when he laughs and the way his lips thin after he speaks. Or when his eyes turn into a glare when he’s displeased. He adored Seungkwan, that much Vernon knew, and it made him smile silly while staring at the boy. His eyes trail from Seungkwan’s eyes to his nose, cheeks that were plump enough that Vernon wanted to squeeze them, and pink…luscious….lips…that Vernon wanted to...

Vernon suddenly lifts his head off the table and sits up, a faint blush on his cheeks. _Kiss?_ Vernon finished his thought, touching his lips while eyes still glued at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan and Dokyeom both stare at Vernon. “Anything wrong?” They say in unison, surprised at Vernon’s sudden movement.

Vernon snaps his vision to Dokyeom. “Oh…uh….you guys want some coffee?” He immediately leaves the table and darts to the counter to make coffee.

“Vernon-ah. You don’t have to. Seungkwan and I can’t drink coffee, remember?” Dokyeom clarifies to Vernon from across the room.

After a few minutes, Vernon gets back to the table with two glasses of iced chocolate. “Are these okay?” Both nod and smile thankfully at Vernon. He sits beside Seungkwan and listens to the boys chatter. He combs his hair with a hand and sneaks a glance at Seungkwan, his eyes once again focusing on Seungkwan’s lips. He bites his lower lip. _Kiss…kiss-able?_ He reaches for Seungkwan’s chocolate drink and takes a sip. “Seungkwan.” He interrupts their conversation. “Has anyone ever told you that your lips are kissable?”

Seungkwan purses his lips and looks at Vernon. “I don’t remember anyone telling me that. Fans, I guess?” He looks at Dokyeom. “What do you think?” Dokyeom shrugs. He looks at Vernon again, lips still pursed. “Why do you ask, Vernonnie?”

Vernon is perplexed. _How long is he going to keep those lips that way?!  And why do I find it strangely attractive?!_ Vernon screams internally. “Just a thought.” He grins.

Seungkwan gives Vernon a glare. “Are they kissable, then?”

Vernon gulps. “I guess?” His honest reply leaks out of his mouth.

“Really?” Seungkwan exclaims, a proud smile on his face, his hand touching Vernon’s arm.

“Yes.” Vernon responds in a robotic manner, too caught up trying to calm himself when he suddenly felt a tingle of electricity travel his arm and throughout his body when Seungkwan’s warm soft hand touched him.

“O-kay. You can stop patronizing Seungkwan, now, Vernon.” He gathers the papers on the table. “I think it’s time we head out, Seungkwan.” He takes another sip of the iced chocolate.

“Yeah, we should go.” Seungkwan gets up and gathers his share of papers, tucking it under his arm, and the other hand holding the iced chocolate. “Thanks for the drink, Vernon. I’ll see you later!” He gives him a quick wave and both leave the practice room.

 _What is this?_ Vernon asks himself, his hand on his chest as if preventing his heart from bursting out. Vernon hears Hoshi call everyone back to the practice room. He walks towards the others and stays behind them, pretending to listen to the performance leader’s instructions and all the while his thoughts are on Seungkwan. He bites his lip and his eyebrows furrow. He can feel a tinge of hurt in his heart and his stomach is starting to feel queasy. His ears are perked up, trying its hardest to listen for Seungkwan’s voice like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home, his nose crinkles, sniffing out the faintest trace of the other’s sweet aroma, and his skin feels raw, yearning for the soft warm touch of the boy. He combs his hair back with his hand. _Oh god, why am I obsessing over Seungkwan?_ The question stays on his head all throughout practice and Vernon can’t help but be glad that Seungkwan wasn’t around at the time, else he’d be in a total wreck.

 

It was past midnight when Dokyeom and Seungkwan came back to the company building. They stepped into an empty practice room. Everyone else went back to the dorm but Hoshi and Vernon who stayed behind. Hoshi was at a table, watching videos on his laptop and Vernon was reading a book on the practice room’s worn out couch.

Seungkwan spots Vernon and hurriedly plops beside him. “Vernonnie.” He beams.

Vernon holds in his excitement, trying hard to contain his smile. “You’re back.” He says, glancing at Seungkwan and quickly wishing he didn’t because he looked extra adorable with his brown fluffy hair.

Seungkwan stretches and rests his head on Vernon’s chest. “Ah I’m so tired.” He yawns. He snuggles his head on the boy’s chest, feeling sleep take over him.

Vernon gulps, he holds on to the book in his hands, almost digging his fingers into the pages, wishing that Seungkwan’s too sleepy to notice his heart going crazy.

“Vernonnie…” Seungkwan softly says, lifting his head and turning to face Vernon, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Y-yeah?” Vernon freezes.

“Let’s go home.”

Vernon can’t help but crack a smile. “Okay.” He says, reaching his hand to Seungkwan’s nose, and pinching it in between his fingers. He hurriedly stands, Seungkwan dropping on the couch.

Seungkwan’s mouth forms a small o, his eyes following Vernon. He touches his nose and his lips form into a small shy smile.

At home, Vernon was just about to enter his bedroom when Seungkwan slips his hand around his waist. Vernon’s eyes look at Seungkwan, his face refusing to turn else their noses would touch.

“Vernonnie…can I sleep with you tonight?” Seungkwan asks.

Vernon gulps, Seungkwan’s breath hot on his cheek. “Maybe not tonight.” Vernon declines. He knew Seungkwan was tired and he wanted to sleep comfortably, but he needed a break. Vernon was drunk in their intimacy, he knew that much, but he was still sober enough to know that he might do something totally out of bounds if he does not take a breather now.

Seungkwan frowns. “You’re unfair.” The hand wrapped on Vernon’s waist drops and Seungkwan’s face becomes sullen.

Vernon groans. _No, you’re unfair._ He looks at Seungkwan’s pouty lips and doughy eyes. _I’m so weak right now, Boo! I don’t think I can handle anymore!_ Vernon wishes he could say it out loud so Seungkwan would understand that he was having a hard time. He turns to face Seungkwan. “Do you _really_ want to sleep with me?”

Seungkwan nods. “Please.” He tugs on Vernon’s shirt.

Vernon scratches his head. “Okay. Let’s wash up, then.”

Both boys enter their own bedrooms, come out with a pair of pajamas, enter separate bathrooms, and then come out at almost the same time. Vernon waits by the door of the bedroom and Seungkwan quickly slips into his bedroom to leave his toiletries and clothes from practice.

As soon as Seungkwan emerges from his room, Vernon grabs Seungkwan’s hand, soft, dainty, and a bit smaller than his. “Come on.” He slowly opens the door to his bedroom, careful not to wake the other members, and leads Seungkwan onto his bed.

Seungkwan lies down near the wall and plops on Vernon’s pillow, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. “Vernonnie, you smell good, too.” He says, looking at Vernon who had his back against him, rummaging through a closet.

Vernon throws a new blanket at Seungkwan, the blanket landing on his face. He proceeds to lie down beside the boy. “I thought you said I smelled like Hongdae.”

Seungkwan chuckles and opens the blanket, covering them both. “It would be boring if I said you smelled nice.”

“So what do I smell like?” Vernon asks, almost in a whisper. He faces Seungkwan.

Seungkwan blinks, looking at Vernon, unsure about what to respond. “Uh….like a man?”

“A man…” Vernon echoes.

“It’s a pleasant smell.” Seungkwan touches Vernon’s wrist. “A strong pleasant manly aroma. I like it.” He smiles. “It makes me feel calm and secure.” He looks at Vernon adoringly, reaching his hand to Vernon’s earlobe, squeezing it in between his fingers.

Vernon couldn’t help but smile. It was a nice thing to hear. “Thanks.” He responds, opening his arm, motioning Seungkwan to come closer.

Seungkwan gladly lies on Vernon’s arm. Vernon folds his arm, pulling Seungkwan closer into an embrace. “V-vernon…” Seungkwan is startled.

Vernon exhales, as if calming himself. “Let’s just stay like this, okay?” He says, feeling his face flush red.

“Okay.” Seungkwan complies. He slides his hand around Vernon’s waist, pulling their embrace closer, his face on Vernon’s wide chest. He inhales, Vernon’s scent enveloping his nose. A smile crosses his lips. “This is nice.”

Vernon’s heart pounds in his chest. He was sure Seungkwan would be okay with this much skinship, but it drove him crazy that he asked for it. He didn’t want to appear needy.

“Vernonnie…” Seungkwan looks up at Vernon. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

Vernon groans. _Oh god. Why do you have to point it out?_ “I know.” There was no point in denying it. He places his other hand at the back of Seungkwan’s head and strokes the boy’s soft curls. “Your heart is pounding too, right?” He glances down at Seungkwan, their eyes meeting.

Seungkwan’s face is flushed. Now that Vernon’s looking at him too, his heart pounds harder it almost makes him breathless. “Yeah.” He says, responding just to cut the silence that’s creeping over them.

They stare at each other for a while. Vernon strokes Seungkwan’s hair, tucks some loose strands behind his ear, and caresses his puff cheeks, giving it a quick squeeze. Seungkwan looks at Vernon’s expression, his fond eyes boring into his soul.

“S-seungkwan…” Vernon begins to say, his voice so quiet Seungkwan wouldn’t have known he was saying something if only he didn’t see his lips move. Vernon places his hand on Seungkwan’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “You’re really important to me…you know that, right?”

Seungkwan nods. “You are too…” He quickly responds, making sure Vernon knew he felt the same toward the other.

“T-then…” Vernon takes a deep breath. “Can you…” He looks down.

Seungkwan looks down, following the direction of Vernon’s eyes. His eyes land on Vernon’s crotch. He gulps. “Can I…?”

“Can you….” Vernon gulps. His Adam’s apple bobbing down on his neck.

“C-can I?” Seungkwan’s heart pounds harder and harder on his chest.

Vernon grabs Seungkwan’s shoulders, his grip tight.

Seungkwan is startled, looking straight at Vernon. “V-vernon…”

“Can you…please…”

“Y-yes?”

“P-please…please…”

“Please…” Seungkwan echoes, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

Vernon’s grip on his shoulders tighten. “Please…” He says, almost pleading. “Move…your knee! It’s crushing my balls!” He finally says in a loud whisper.

Seungkwan’s eyes widen. His jaw drops. Like reflex, he quickly retracts his knee back to his side.

Vernon gives a big sigh of relief. His grip on Seungkwan’s shoulder loosens.

“Vernonnie, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.” Seungkwan apologizes, his hand on Vernon’s arm.

“It’s okay. It happens.” He pats his shoulder.

They look at each other and giggle.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Vernon says. Vernon places a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder again. “For good measure, I think you should face that way.” He nods at the wall.

Seungkwan nods. “I should.” He grins and turns to the wall.

Vernon’s hand slides on Seungkwan’s waist and he pulls Seungkwan closer, the boy's bossom landing on his crotch, their thighs touching. “Goodnight, Seungkwan.” He whispers, his nose on Seungkwan’s nape.

“Sweet dreams, Vernonnie.” Seungkwan clasps Vernon’s hand, their fingers intertwining.


	7. Little by Little

Vernon woke up. He badly needed to pee. He took out his cellphone from underneath his pillow and squinted as the bright light shone on his eyes. It was still dawn, too early to be up. He drags himself off the bed and heads to the bathroom. As soon as he was done, he washed his hands and was about to head into the bedroom when, in the corner of his eye, he saw light coming out from the kitchen. He digs his hands in the pocket of his sweat pants and quietly walks to the kitchen. There, he saw a slumped figure sitting on a chair with a cup in his hands. The boy’s hair was disheveled and it brought a smile to Vernon’s face. He badly wanted to ruffle it like a cat’s fur.

“Hey.” He gently says, standing beside the boy. Seungkwan looks up, a sullen mood on his face. Vernon slips his fingers through Seungkwan’s nest of hair and sits beside him. “What’s up?” It was a pleasant moment. They had been busy ever since Seungkwan slept on his bed, so Vernon was glad that this opportunity came up.

Seungkwan looks at the cup of warm chocolate in between his hands. He gives out a sigh. “Just…”

“Is it the radio show?” Vernon interrupts.

Seungkwan pouts and slowly nods. He loved being on Kiss the Radio. It was an exciting venture but he was first and foremost a singer, not a radio host. They were going to have their very first concert and he was most excited to prepare for it, but it was just sad to part with the radio show which he had just started to get accustomed to being part of his routine. “I…”

Vernon places his hand on one of Seungkwan’s hands, taking it away from the warm cup. He squeezes it and looks at him. “You’ll get another chance, I’m sure.” He removes his hand, moving it to wrap around Seungkwan, pulling him close into a side hug.

Seungkwan’s head gently lands on Vernon’s chest. Seungkwan takes a deep breath, holding his tears in.

Vernon hugs him tighter, putting his other arm around the boy. He strokes Seungkwan’s hair.

Seungkwan sobs, clutching onto Vernon’s shirt. His tears leaving a wet mark on the boy’s shirt.

After a moment, when Seungkwan’s sobbing died down, Vernon places his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders. He gently pushes him away from him so he can see him clearly. “You’ve worked hard, Boo. You did really well.” He cups his face, wiping the tears away with his fingers. “That’s enough, okay?” He says, his heart breaking at the site of his best friend crying.

Seungkwan nods, a pout on his lips.

A small smile forms at the corner of Vernon’s lips. There’s nothing he adored more than seeing Seungkwan work so hard for something. His heart ached. He is welled up in emotion and he felt like his love for his best friend was spilling over, his poor heart no longer able to contain it. He leans in closer, his face only a few centimeters from the other. He puckers up his lips and inches in, his lips landing on Seungkwan’s forehead. He then smiles, looking at Seungkwan fondly, the boy’s expression surprised.

Seungkwan puts a hand on his forehead and looks at Vernon. “D-did you just…” A flush creeps on Seungkwan’s cheeks.

Vernon blushes, but grins proudly. “I did. Why? Can’t I?”

“C-can’t you?” Seungkwan stammers.

“Why? You don’t like it?” Vernon teases. He nervously eyes Seungkwan’s expression.

“I…It’s not that I don’t like it….” Seungkwan blushes, looking away from Vernon’s gaze.

Vernon grins. “So you like it.” He places his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

Seungkwan blinks. “Y-yah! What is it now?” He looks at Vernon anxiously.

Vernon beams, his white teeth showing. He playfully moves his face closer to Seungkwan’s. Then, when his nose was only a breath away from touching the tip of Seungkwan’s nose, he bites his lower lip.

Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he quickly shuts them, moving his head farther from Vernon’s face.

Vernon cackles. “I’m just playing, Boo.” He stands and ruffles Seungkwan’s hair. “Go back to bed soon. We still have practice tomorrow.”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon’s figure walking on the hallway. That last bit was not necessary, but what Vernon said really made him feel better. He felt melancholic after returning home from their last recording so he couldn’t sleep. He thought a cup of hot chocolate would be enough to ease his thoughts, so he came out to the kitchen expecting nothing. And then Vernon just popped out of the blue like he knew he needed him. Seungkwan’s thoughts race in his head. His heart aches, an overwhelming emotion of appreciation bursts in his chest. He quickly stands and rushes to Vernon, hugging him just as the other reached the door to his bedroom.

Vernon stops in his tracks. Stunned at Seungkwan’s actions.

Seungkwan places his forehead on Vernon’s back. “Hansol-ah.” He clasps his hands, still wrapped on Vernon’s waist. “Thank you.”

Vernon holds Seungkwan’s hands and pulls them apart from the other, turning around to face him. He gently releases Seungkwan’s hands on his sides and looks at him, the boy’s head looking down, probably embarrassed. He moves his hands, trembling, to Seungkwan’s face, lifting them so he’d look at him.

Vernon’s hands are warm on Seungkwan’s cheeks. He swallows, a nervous bubble going down his throat. He lifts his head as Vernon tilts it up to face him. His eyes slowly look at the boy, trying to focus on something else other than his eyes. Vernon’s eyes were too much. If he looked at him now, he’d  swallow him whole. He takes a deep breath, his eyes wavering from the boy’s nose to his eyebrows and forehead.

“Seungkwan-ah.” Vernon says after a moment of staring at him. “Look at me.”

“I-I am.” Seungkwan spouts a lie. He focuses on Vernon’s eyebrows.

Vernon smirks. “You’re not. Look me in the eyes.”

Seungkwan sighs. He pushes Vernon’s hands away from his face. “Why do I have to do that?” He spats at Vernon, annoyed that the boy was making him nervous.

Vernon’s hands were hot. He didn’t expect Seungkwan to react this way. “I-I’m sorry.” He looks at Seungkwan’s expression, his lips thin and his eyebrows raised. _He’s annoyed_. He thought. “W-was I too much?” He stutters. He didn’t mean to annoy him.

Seungkwan nods. He lets out an annoyed sigh.

“I’m sorry.” Vernon quickly grabs Seungkwan’s hand. “I couldn’t help it.”

“What…do you mean?” Seungkwan asks, suddenly curious. Vernon’s hand, still grasping his.

Vernon rubs his neck. “Do I really have to say it?” He looks at Seungkwan, the thumping in his chest almost deafening. Seungkwan’s wide eyes wait in anticipation, his lips almost in a pout. His eyebrows no longer raised in annoyance but raised in curiosity. Vernon takes a deep breath. “I…when I’m with you…I just…I just can’t help but do these things.” He takes another deep breath, carefully observing Seungkwan’s expression. “I...” He covers his face with his free hand, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d be okay with it.”

 “Vernonnie…” Seungkwan pulls down Vernon’s hand so he could see his face. “What were you trying to do anyway? Why were you holding my face so close?”

“N-nothing.” Vernon combs his hair back with his fingers. “You do that to me all the time. So why can’t I do it to you?”

“Y-you can…I was just surprised.” Seungkwan pouts cutely. “Sorry I snapped.”

Vernon nods. “I’m sorry, too.”

Seungkwan nods. He looks at Vernon, the boy nibbling on the bits of dry skin on his lips. When Vernon had him so close, it felt like he was about to do something they’d never done before. Seungkwan was sure if he allowed Vernon to do as he pleases, it might change what they have now. A change for the better…or worse. He wasn’t ready for that. It was too risky, too uncertain. He didn’t think he had the strength to deal with such a change. Not right now.

They stand in silence. Vernon nibbles on the bits of dry skin on his lips. He glances at Seungkwan. _Does he really not know what I was going to do? Is he just playing dumb?_ To Vernon, it was pretty obvious. Anyone would have guessed that he meant to…go beyond. He pouts, a frown starting to form on his lips. _Am I the only one? Is this one sided?_ Vernon opens his mouth. “Seungkwan…” He says, voice a bit shaky, nervous for what he’s about to ask.

“Hansol…not yet, okay?” Seungkwan interrupts. He places a gentle hand on Vernon’s. “Good night.” He gives his hand a tender squeeze and leaves the boy alone in the hallway, hiding behind the bedroom door.

_Hansol._ Vernon echoes. Seungkwan only ever uses his first name when he’s serious. He sighs and looks at the direction of Seungkwan’s bedroom, the door closing with a quiet click. _At least he didn’t completely deny me._ _Not yet. That’s good enough._ He thought as he enters his bedroom and slips under the covers, hiding his disappointment.

 


	8. Dance

Seungkwan sat on a chair. The members had gone out to get snacks and for the first time in a few days, he was finally alone. The noise of sneakers squeaking on the floor, endless counting, songs playing on loop, laughter, and tired adolescent boys were nowhere to be heard. It was quiet. A smile crosses his lips. He remembers the first time Seungcheol asked him about what he thought of Vernon. He had told their leader that Vernon was a special friend, and he was, until now. Special. He shakes his head. And slaps his cheeks with both hands. _No, I should focus._ Their concert was fast approaching and this wasn’t the time to be distracted. Seungkwan takes out his phone, puts an earphone on his ear, and clicks play.

In the hallway, Vernon is taking slow relaxed strides, his hands in the front pocket of his grey hoodie. As he takes each step, an angelic voice echoes in the walls of the hallway. He perks up, a familiar feeling of adoration bursts in his chest. He tiptoes to the door, presses his ears against the thick glass and smiles. It was Seungkwan. Yet again, his magnificent voice amazes Vernon. He clicks the door knob open and slowly slips in the music filled practice room. He quietly stands by the door, his jaw agape, his hand clutched on his chest as if holding his heart, keeping it from bursting of too much awe. Tears start to well up in his eyes, he bites his lower lip.

“Seungkwan….” He says, still glued by the door.

The singing stops. Seungkwan turns around. His hand holding his cellphone, an earphone on his right ear. He sees Vernon, unknown to Seungkwan, a smile dances on his lips, his cheeks rising.

Vernon drops the hand clutched on his chest, as if giving up, Seungkwan’s bright smile an arrow to his heart. He takes large strides, almost dashing towards Seungkwan. Vernon cups Seungkwan’s face and, without hesitation, he presses his lips against Seungkwan’s. His lips are soft, just as he imagined they would be.

Seungkwan’s eyes widen. He places a hand on Vernon’s arm, ready to push him away, but Vernon takes another kiss, the warmth inviting. Seungkwan closes his eyes and kisses back, his lips caressing Vernon’s.

Their noses touch and cross each other as if in a perfect embrace. Vernon’s head is cocked to one side, his lips kissing and taken by the sweetness of Seungkwan’s supple mouth. His eyes tightly closed, only feeling the surge of ecstasy coursing his body as they both dance in this intimate act.

Seungkwan’s hand grips Vernon’s arm, the wave of pleasure almost too much for him to handle. They take one last kiss, lips grazing each other, gentle, caressing, before Vernon slowly pulls away, his lips still parted, looking at Seungkwan as if to confirm what transpired was real.

Seungkwan’s cheeks are flushed, his lips red from the kiss. He shyly looks at Vernon, a small embarrassed smile escaping him.

Vernon’s hands are still cupping Seungkwan’s face, his expression dazed.

In the distance, the noise of boys chattering can be heard. As if on reflex, Vernon releases Seungkwan, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Seungkwan immediately glides to a chair and works on the laptop. He plays one of Vernon’s songs. Understanding what Seungkwan was trying to do, Vernon raps along pretending like they’ve been practicing all this time.  

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it! Oh my gosh! Sorry the chapter's really short. I just wanted to put this out before I change my mind. Haha. :D I hope you enjoyed this one! As always, let me know your thoughts! I love reading your comments. :)


	9. More

Vernon couldn’t wait for practice to be over. He was in a daze. Seungkwan’s lips still felt like they were on his and he felt giddy every time he caught a glance of the boy. He’d never seen Seungkwan look so lovely before. He wanted to see it again, savor it.

Seungkwan shuddered. He felt a chill crawl down his spine. It was as though a hungry wolf was about to pounce on him. He quickly turned and glared at the source.

Vernon’s eyes twinkle, a smile creeping up his lips.

“Stop it.” Seungkwan mouthed as he moved to the center with Jihoon and Dokyeom during their dance practice for Mansae.

Vernon giggled and put his attention back to the dance. He didn’t want to make a mistake else they’d have to dance the song once more. As they took their positions for the last part of the song, he couldn’t help but glance at Seungkwan. The boy was right in front of him. It was inevitable.

Seungkwan’s eyes met Vernon’s. “Stop it.” He mouthed, not wanting any of the members to notice. He reached over Vernon, covering the boy’s eyes with his hand, Vernon’s lashes fluttering on Seungkwan’s palm.

Vernon grabs Seungkwan’s hand, pulling it down so he can see him better. He smiles, amused. Not letting Seungkwan’s hand go, he leads him out of the practice room, grabbing their bags on the way.

“Y-yah…where are we going?” Seungkwan protests.

“Home.” Vernon says curtly.

“What about the others?”

Vernon stops in his tracks. He turns around, facing Seungkwan. “They should be heading home soon, too.”

“Let’s just wait for them.”

Vernon squeezes Seungkwan’s hand, gentle and pleading. “Can’t we go ahead? I just want a bit of time with you, Boo. Just the two of us.”

Seungkwan swallowed. _Shit._ He was nervous. He didn’t know exactly what Vernon had in mind, but he had a suspicion it was related to…to…Seungkwan blushes. “Is this because of…”

“Hm?” Vernon cocks his head.

“You’re not going to…” Seungkwan pulls his hand from Vernon’s grip and shields his upper body, forming an X with his arms.

Vernon’s eyes widen. He cackles. “Oh no. No no no.” He holds each of Seungkwan’s hands. “What are you thinking, Boo?” He looks at Seungkwan, shock written in his eyes. When he kissed him, he didn’t know what was going to happen. He had an inkling that he’d get pushed away but he was hoping Seungkwan would receive the kiss, although that already seemed like he was stretching it. But much to his surprise, Seungkwan actually kissed him back. When he felt Seungkwan’s lips move on his, it felt too much like a dream he wasn’t sure it was really happening. And now, this unpredictable boy is implying that doing more is a possibility! _Is he for real?_ Vernon wondered, cautiously.

 --

 _Yeah, what were you thinking about Boo Seungkwan?_ Vernon frowns, annoyed and greatly bothered by the dream he just had. He rolls and hides his face on his pillow. He groans. When they got home, they couldn’t spend time alone together because the members arrived one after another. The walk home was a precious moment, but Seungkwan didn’t say anything. They didn’t even hold hands. It was the quietest walk he’d ever had with the boy. Vernon sighs, pulling the blanket over him and looking down at the mess he’d made. _I can’t believe this._ He grunts. The last thing that was on Vernon’s mind was Seungkwan and his suggestive pose, crossing his arms against his body like he was telling Vernon his body was off limits, so he couldn’t help it that he…had a wet dream.

After a few minutes of letting the situation sink in, he feels for his cellphone under his pillow and checks the time. It was still early. He quickly gets up, fishes for a new set of underwear from his clothes drawer, and heads to the bathroom.

The tiles are cold on his feet, he flinches, wriggling his body to shake the cold away. The shower knob squeaks as he turns it, warm water spraying on his hair. The shade darkens as water damps every strand of his naturally brown hair. He closes his eyes, feeling his tense muscles relax. Absent-mindedly, he squeezes shampoo into his hands and lathers it on his hair. The sweet scent tickles his nose. A familiar aroma that he often finds on one particular person. _So this is what he uses._ The thought of Seungkwan triggers a different sensation inside him. He bites his lower lip. He remembers their kiss in the practice room. Seungkwan’s supple lips. His smooth cheeks. His sweet breath. His warm hand. His comforting proximity.

Vernon blushes. He remembers something more than what transpired the day before. His hands drop to his sides, tiny bubbles float in the air as his hands release his soapy hair.

_Seungkwan’s bare neck. His clavicle. Vernon’s tongue on his skin, his teeth sinking ever so slightly to taste this sinful pleasure. He explores Seungkwan’s dainty shoulders, creamy chest, and pink nipples, perking up as Vernon’s warm tongue, wet and hungry, slid over, circling and sucking. His hands trail Seungkwan’s back, as if molding the shape, grooves, and every beautiful imperfection to memory. They land on his butt, his fingers digging onto the plump, soft, and inviting mound._

Vernon feels a surge of warmth from his lower body, the tickling sensation rising, the pressure enveloping his manhood. He looks at his twitching erection, embarrassed and conflicted. _Seriously, Vernon?_ He asks himself, unsure about what he’s seeing.

A knock on the door pulls Vernon out of his thoughts. He quickly wraps a towel around his waist and peeks out the door, careful to hide his lower half from view. His eyes widen.

A sleepy Seungkwan gives a weak smile at the wide-eyed Vernon whose bare shoulder was peering out, bubbles dripping on the sides of his face. “Vernonnie…sorry, I left my shampoo here. Can you hand it to me?”

Vernon gulps. “Wait.” He quickly shuts the door and walks toward the rack.

Seungkwan flings the door open and steps inside the bathroom. “It’s the tall grey one.”

Vernon freezes. He hands the bottle to Seungkwan, praying the boy won’t notice the obvious.

Seungkwan’s eyes widen, pupils focused on the tent in between Vernon’s legs. He gulps, holding the shampoo close to his chest.

“Was there anything else?” Vernon tries to play it cool.

Seungkwan silently shakes his head. “T-thanks.” He manages to say. He turns around to open the door.

Vernon shuts his eyes. His hand on the door, Seungkwan under him. “Seungkwan.” He says, gentle and yearning.

“Vernon…what are you doing?” Seungkwan asks, fidgeting with the shampoo bottle.

“I’m not doing anything.” Vernon sighs, putting his hand down. He looks at Seungkwan’s back, a bit tense. “You saw it.”

Seungkwan nods. “Sorry. Was I interrupting?” It was a shock to see, but it was completely normal. After all, Seungkwan would do the same, if only he had more time.

Vernon places his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders, gently turning him so they’d be face to face. “This…this is because of you, you know.” Vernon’s heart races. With a trembling hand, he reaches for Seungkwan’s chin, lifting it up so his eyes would focus on him.

Seungkwan felt like his heart was trapped in his throat. He knew this day would come. He knew Vernon would confront him and he’d have no choice but to face this emerging tension between them. But he didn’t expect he’d face Vernon like this, in all his erected glory. He blinks. He didn’t know what to say.

“Seungkwan…” Vernon says, the boy’s name coming out full of admiration. He presses his lips against Seungkwan’s, their mouths intertwining, still unfamiliar, but the elation addicting. Seungkwan’s back presses against the door, shampoo still in his hands. With a free hand, Vernon takes the bottle and places it on the sink, he then spreads his hand to Seungkwan’s back, pulling him closer. His bare chest, dripping, leaves wet marks on Seungkwan’s clothes.

Seungkwan’s fingers touch Vernon’s back. His tone muscles a beautiful masterpiece. He closes his eyes, the sensation of their lips euphoric. He slips his tongue into Vernon’s, the wet warmth more than delightful. They twirl, explore, suck, and taste.

Seungkwan’s tongue against his triggered an explosion of desire in Vernon. Vernon’s hold on Seungkwan tightens, his hands scrambling, touching, yearning for more contact. He slides his hand under his shirt, fingers caressing, trembling, his body overcome with want.

“Aah...” A moan escapes Seungkwan. Vernon’s touch unexpected, overwhelming.

Seungkwan’s moan excites Vernon. His erection pulses, pressing on Seungkwan’s. He moves to Seungkwan’s neck, his mouth open, tongue tasting, licking, teeth biting as if realizing his wet dream. He sucks, Seungkwan’s collar bone too sexy to resist.

“Aah…no…” Seungkwan’s hand is pressed on Vernon’s arm. “They might see.” Seungkwan suddenly realizes that they had boundaries. They were idols. If Seungkwan, or Vernon, or any of them, for that matter, were spotted with hickies, there would be an uproar.

Vernon stops. He looks at Seungkwan, mind running, almost frantic. “T-then…” Vernon lifts Seungkwan’s shirt, swallowing at the sight of the boy’s bare chest, creamy like what he saw in his dream. His tongue instantly finds its way on Seungkwan’s nipples.

Seungkwan flinches, a wave of ecstasy crawling over his body as Vernon’s wet mouth envelopes his breast. His huffs of breath in between sucking and licking were like fire on his skin, leaving pleasurable tingles on its path.

Just then, a knock on the door.

“Seungkwan?” Another knock. “You in there?”

Vernon emerges from under Seungkwan’s shirt. They both look at each other. Eyes in panic.

The door knob turns and clicks to a stop. “Seungkwan?”

Vernon and Seungkwan breathe a sigh of relief. The door was locked.

“Yes, hyung?” Seungkwan responds. It was Jeonghan.

“Are you done yet? I’m next, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen.”  

As soon as Jeonghan’s footsteps disappeared from the hallway, Seungkwan sinks to the floor. Vernon slumps along with him, his knees on the cold tiles, his erection gone. It was too much excitement for him to handle.

“That was close.” Vernon whispers. He was glad he still had the sense to lock the door while he was ravaging Seungkwan. It would have been hard to explain if anyone found them in here. Together.

Seungkwan slaps his shoulder, as if blaming Vernon for their predicament. He shakes his head, looking at the boy with a look of disapproval.

“What?” Vernon responds, feeling attacked.

Seungkwan sighs. “Go take a bath.” He stands, taking charge of the situation. “I’ll take a bath next, so you better hurry up and get out before Jeonghan-hyung comes back.” His voice was stern, devoid of affection. It was an order and Vernon had no choice but to follow.

Vernon holds Seungkwan’s hand, standing beside him. “Can’t we take a bath together?” Vernon knew he was pushing it, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Seungkwan shoots a deathly glare at Vernon. “Hansol-ah, you wanna die?”

Vernon eeps and raises his hands in the air like a criminal caught red handed. He slowly backs away and disappears into the shower, closing the curtains behind him.

 


	10. Label

It was a busy week. Vernon and Seungkwan didn’t talk much. They occasionally glanced at each other and shared knowing looks, smiles, and controlled gestures when they’d pass by the other, but they never got to spend time alone, just the two of them, as the concert kept them occupied. It was only after the concert that they finally had time to themselves.

Seungkwan’s stomach was in a nervous knot. Vernon had sent him a short message as soon as they wrapped up their duties for the concert. “Let’s meet up.” Three direct words. No smiley or emoticons. Seungkwan fanned himself. The air suddenly felt so thick. The idea of meeting up with Vernon was pleasant, but he knew that he’d have to ask the questions that the boy probably didn’t want to think about. Seungkwan pressed his fingers together, clumping his hand into a fist. He was uneasy. It almost felt like the first time he stepped into the practice room to start training under Pledis.

Seungkwan tapped his feet on the ground, rubbing his hands together. The air was cold and he’d been waiting for Vernon for the past five minutes. They had agreed to meet up at Han River after dinner, so he quickly left the members and biked to their meeting place, settling himself on a bench with the dimmest lighting, his bike locked in a nearby parking spot. Seungkwan purses his lips and takes out his phone, getting impatient of waiting.

“Boo.” Vernon calls out, rolling in on his bicycle. He stops in front of Seungkwan, his features blanketed by dim park lighting. He’s wearing black denim pants with worn out cuts on the knees, a black turtle neck, and a maroon leather jacket. He gets off the bike, his boots clicking on the ground. “Did you wait long?”

“A bit.” Seungkwan stuffs his cellphone in his jacket pocket.

Vernon sits beside him. “Sorry about that.”

A whiff of fresh cologne tickles Seungkwan’s nose. “Did you take a bath?”

“Yeah. I have to look good.” He fixes his jacket. “This is a date, right?” He beams, proud that the boy noticed his effort.

Seungkwan blushes. He puts a hand on his cheek, feeling the warm flush on his hand. “I just wanted to talk, but I suppose you can call it that.”

“Should we take a walk?” Vernon offers his hand to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan’s eyebrows raise. He pretends to not notice Vernon’s hand and stands up, walking ahead of the boy.

Vernon quickly follows along and slides his hand onto Seungkwan’s. The boy’s hand slender and soft to touch. Vernon feels a happy tug in his heart. He squeezes the soft bundle of emotion found in his bestfriend’s hand and moves his fingers so they’d cross with Seungkwan’s.

“What if someone sees?” Seungkwan protests.

Vernon pulls Seungkwan closer. “It’s okay. There aren’t a lot of people today. I think we’re the only couple out on a date tonight. It’s freezing.” A smile escapes him, realizing he just admitted they were a couple.

Seungkwan’s face turns red. His heart pounds. Couple ringing in his ears. “Couple.” Seungkwan echoes. “Are we?” Seungkwan’s voice ends in a croak. He was nervous. He slowly looks at Vernon, waiting for the other’s response.

“I want us to.” Vernon turns, his eyes looking deep into Seungkwan’s. His gaze captivating, intense, as if he’s offering his fragile heart to the boy.

“But we’re bestfriends.” Seungkwan looks away, scared that his words might hurt Vernon.

“We are.” He grabs Seungkwan’s shoulders. “But Boo, my feelings for you are just pouring out. I-I don’t think I can keep them held back. And no! No, I don’t want to forget.” He embraces Seungkwan, his arms tight around the boy. “I love you so much, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan can’t help but get emotional. Tears roll down his cheeks. He’s happy that Vernon loves him, but he’s also conflicted because becoming a couple with a fellow idol is a very risky thing to do.

“Boo, why are you crying?” Vernon wipes the tears with his trembling fingers.

Seungkwan drops to his knees. “Isn’t this wrong? What would people think if they found out? What would the members think? Our families? Our fans?” His hands cover his face, frustrated at their predicament.

Vernon squats in front of Seungkwan and pats him on the back. “Who cares about what others think?”

Seungkwan looks up, a surprised expression on his face.

“You love me, right?” He places a hand on Seungkwan’s cheek, caressing, comforting.

Seungkwan nods. “I do.” He breaks into tears again. “I love you.”

Vernon breathes a sigh of relief. His heart pounding in celebration. “That’s all that matters.” He cups Seungkwan’s face, looking at his doll eyes. “I want to be with you, Seungkwan.” He presses his lips against Seungkwan’s, his feelings pouring out. Their lips intertwine, the romantic melody of their hearts beating in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short, cheezy, and cliche. :D I just really wanted to make sure that their relationship is a romantic one. There was so much sexual tension, I was afraid they might end up as fuck buddies. I want Seungkwan and Vernon to have a deeper relationship than that, so I had to make sure that they knew what their relationship was.


	11. Date

It was a cold night. The icy wind blowing from Han River drove people indoors, but Seungkwan and Vernon, along with a few other people, braved the cold. It was chilly, but the night view was picturesque and the quiet stillness of the riverbank was relaxing. Seungkwan pushes the door of the convenience store open, a hot bowl of ramyun in hand. Vernon follows along with his own bowl of ramyun, carefully holding two pairs of chopsticks in his fingers. They sit on a corner table by a tree, hoping it would help shield them from the cold.

Seungkwan takes a chopstick from Vernon, breaks it apart, and mixes the egg with the noodles and soup of his ramyun. “It’s funny that you said this was a date. We’re having ramyun!” He chuckles.

Vernon smiles, moved that Seungkwan remembered they were on a date. “But it’s just us.” He confirms.

Seungkwan's lips curl into a sweet smile. “Yeah.”

They eat, filling their stomachs with spicy soup and hot noodles. They finish almost at the same time, sipping all the soup out of the aluminum food bowls.

Seungkwan blows air from his mouth, as if cooling his tongue from the heat and spice that ramyun always offered. 

Vernon eyes Seungkwan’s plump lips, redder from eating the spicy dish. He bites his lower lip, feeling an urge to do something he shouldn’t, not out in the open like this. He looks around. The few people who occupied the tables already left and it was just the two of them. Vernon grips his fingers, contemplating whether the light was bright enough for people from afar to see what he’s about to do.

Seungkwan sucks on his lower lip, the spice getting to him. “We should’ve bought something to drink.” He starts to get up.

“Wait.” Vernon leans in from across the table. His lips press against Seungkwan’s red lips.

Seungkwan’s eyes open wide, shocked at Vernon’s bold move.

Vernon opens his mouth, his tongue licking Seungkwan’s lower lip, as if asking permission to enter.

“Yah….what are you doing?” Seungkwan pulls back. He immediately stands up, waiting for Vernon to explain himself.

Vernon reaches over the table, grabbing Seungkwan’s hand. He walks, pulling Seungkwan with him.

“Yah! Hansol!” Seungkwan protests.

The scene was right out of a kdrama, but Vernon’s heart was pounding. It was exhilarating. His eyes dart everywhere, still walking, Seungkwan behind him. “I’m sorry, Boo. Just let me do this. Just this once.” He explains.

“W-what? Yah! What are you planning to do with me?” Seungkwan is almost in a panic.

Vernon stops by a young medium sized tree. Its trunk was still thin, but its branches had spread wide enough that its shape was almost perfect. Vernon gently releases Seungkwan’s hand. “Calm down, okay? Just…just let me do this…” He caresses Seungkwan’s cheek, cupping the boy’s face with both hands. “Close your eyes.”

Seungkwan closes his eyes, understanding what Vernon wanted to do. He wanted to smack him in the face for scaring him and for trying to do this in public, but the spot he chose was dim enough that no one would know people were under the tree.

Vernon leans in, his hands still cupping Seungkwan’s face. Their lips touch and caress, moving in a now familiar motion, the unsure anxious feeling gone. Their lips more comfortable, soothing, and electrifying. Vernon opens his mouth, licking Seungkwan’s lips just as he had a moment ago. Seungkwan opens his mouth, permitting the other to do more. Their tongues meet in a torrid hot embrace. Vernon smiles, the taste of spicy ramyun still on Seungkwan’s mouth. Their tongues wrestle, the salty and spicy flavor of ramyun making for a fiery and tasty kiss.

They pull away at the same time, contented with having their fill of each other. Seungkwan licks his mouth, prickly hints of heat on his lips. Vernon settles his hands on Seungkwan’s waist, a toothy grin plastered on his face. Seungkwan slaps his chest, his ears red and cheeks flushed.

“That was really dangerous. Are you asking for trouble?” Seungkwan begins to walk.

Vernon places a hand on Seungkwan’s waist, keeping him close as he walks beside the boy. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He still can’t help but smile and wonder if from now on, he’ll think of their kiss whenever he eats ramyun.

 


	12. Tension

Seungkwan is lying on his bed, tired from a long day of practice. He crosses his arms under his head, staring at the star stickers stuck on the ceiling of their shared bedroom. He rehearses the dance in his head one last time, singing the song out loud. The door creaks open, Seungkwan’s voice reverberating throughout the four walls of the bedroom.

Vernon suddenly comes into view. His handsome face blocking the light on Seungkwan’s face. He grins and suddenly climbs on top of Seungkwan who’s stopped singing. He places his hands on the bed beside the curly haired boy’s face, keeping his body upright. Seungkwan looks down and gulps, seeing Vernon on his knees, his legs trapped between his muscular thighs. He scrunches up his hands and looks away, almost looking like he’s submitting to this aggressive display of affection.

“Hey.” Vernon utters, breaking the sudden silence of the room.

Seungkwan takes a deep breath and turns his head to face the boy. “Vernonnie…what is it?” He gulps, their position making him uneasy.

Vernon shakes his head. “Nothing.” He grins and plants a kiss on Seungkwan’s lips.

“Hey! Are you seriously doing this here?” Seungkwan’s eyes are wide, almost alarmed.

Vernon nods, giving another peck, this time on Seungkwan’s puffy cheek.

Seungkwan’s hand lands on Vernon’s chest in a reprimanding slap. “Someone could walk in on us.”

“I locked the door.” Vernon sticks his tongue out and grins yet again, pleased at Seungkwan’s protests.

Seungkwan’s eyebrows raise, a judging glare on his eyes. “And what if they knock? What are you going to do?”

Vernon leans in, his arm folding so his body lowers closer to Seungkwan’s. He kisses the tip of his nose. “They won’t. The food delivery just arrived. Our share is on the table.” He nods toward the bedside table.

Seungkwan looks to check and two bowls of jajangmyeon were indeed placed on the table. He bites his lower lip. He didn’t have a way out. Vernon planned it all too well. His chest pounds harder on his chest. He was nervous. He liked being around Vernon, but when it’s just the two of them and after all that they’ve done so far, he can’t help but feel anxious at what Vernon’s going to do next. At the same time, he’s also feeling unworthy of such affection because as touchy as he was, now that Vernon crossed the boundary and is doing more, he feels clueless about what he can do to reciprocate the boy’s advances.

“We have 5 minutes.” Vernon says, almost in a whisper. He locks lips with Seungkwan. The familiar happy tug on his heart every time they kiss swells in his heart. Their noses graze as they bob their heads on opposite sides, searching for the most comfortable angle to kiss. Tongues swirl around the other, a bit of wrestling, and licking of lips.

Seungkwan feels his chest in the brink of explosion, a surge of electrical feelings bleeds throughout his body and until the tips of his toes and fingers. Unknowingly, he reaches out to Vernon, his hands sliding on his shoulders and his arms slinging on his neck, pulling him closer.

Vernon lowers himself further, their bodies touching, legs grazing against each other.

Seungkwan feels Vernon’s weight on him, his warmth comforting, his scent pleasant, and his kissing…arousing. Seungkwan bites Vernon’s lower lip and pulls him in closer for a deeper kiss.

Vernon’s hand snakes around Seungkwan’s back, the pressure of his warm hand erotic.

Seungkwan slips a nervous hand under Vernon’s shirt, slowly touching his tone muscles, his abdomen, his chest, and his nipples, perked up, aroused.

Vernon moves lower, slightly lifting Seungkwan, his hand slipping under Seungkwan’s pants and settling on his butt. He squeezes. A finger strays beyond the boy’s brief, touching his under butt.

Vernon breaks off the kiss. He looks at Seungkwan, his lips red and moist. He bites his lower lip, becoming aware of his erection.

Seungkwan bites his lower lip, too, as if understanding why Vernon stopped. Their erections are all too obvious, warm while pressed against each other.

 


	13. Overflow

It was as if time stopped. Seungkwan and Vernon stare at each other, their chests pounding like drums on a festive night. They become highly self-conscious, their hips tense. The pressure between their legs still pressed against each other, too difficult to ignore.

Vernon shifts his weight, his erection grazing on Seungkwan’s.

Seungkwan bites his lip, surprised by the sudden sensation.

Vernon licks his lips, sweat trickling down his neck. It was a dangerous predicament. He looks down at Seungkwan, the faint blush on his cheeks, his doll eyes, his soft button nose, his pink waiting lips. This beautifully vulnerable Seungkwan beneath him tugs at his heart. He leans in, drawn towards the boy, his lips finding Seungkwan’s, caressing like they should never be apart.

Seungkwan’s hand goes up to Vernon’s face, caressing his jaw, his palm fitting the creases of his face perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

Vernon’s heart warms with the touch and kisses Seungkwan more, the flame in their hearts growing.

Seungkwan’s hand snakes up to the back of his neck, feeling Vernon’s smooth neck and up to the back of his head. His hair, soft and short but long enough to slip through his fingers. He gently grabs a bunch, softly gathering them in his fist. He pulls Vernon closer, their lips pressing harder, their tongues intertwined in a deep hungry kiss.

Vernon pulls away, panting. He sends loving kisses on Seungkwan’s cheeks, down to the tip of his jaw. He licks his ear lobe, nibbling, sucking. He settles on the crook of his neck, tasting with his tongue, biting with his teeth like a vampire to his prey.

“Aaaahhh…” A moan escapes Seungkwan, arching his back in pleasure.

Their lips find each other once again, Vernon smiling before he locks lips with Seungkwan. Seungkwan gently bites Vernon’s lower lip before pulling away and nibbling on the boy’s angular jaw. His every bite and lick making him more eager to suck and taste more of Vernon. He eyes Vernon’s clavicle, his shirt loose, leaving the sexy part exposed. He hungrily goes to his neck, his hand grabbing Vernon’s hair, keeping him reigned in. His tongue slides on his mole, cleverly placed on his neck like a guide for pleasure. His tongue twirls and his lips caress, sucking, leaving a mark.

“Ngghhh…aaahhhh…” Vernon lets out a repressed moan, as if holding back something that’s about to burst. He bites his lip, his eyes shut in ecstasy. Unknowingly, his hips move, grinding his erection on Seungkwan’s.

Seungkwan pulls back from Vernon’s neck, taken aback by the sensation. He puts a hand over his face, embarrassed and becoming self-conscious.

Vernon realizes what he’s doing. He looks at him, curious and a bit worried about the expression he’s hiding. He gently lifts the boy’s hand from his face. His mouth is slightly open, his eyes shut. A look of pleasure. Seungkwan opens his eyes and bites his lower lip, his eyes looking at Vernon, almost pleading not to stop.

Vernon’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest. Seungkwan’s expression too erotic. He dives in for a kiss, passionate and slow, taking in every bit of the sensation of their mouths expressing their love for each other. While entranced in their kiss, he props himself up and slowly grinds, feeling immense pleasure despite the barrier of their underwear and trousers.

Seungkwan’s hands slide under Vernon’s shirt, feeling up his chest and slides back down to his abs, toned from hours of dancing. His fingers trail toward his back and teasingly caress the small of his back.

Vernon swallows. Seungkwan’s hands on his bare skin too sensual. Places he’s never touched before felt different when his soft dainty fingers touched them, sending sparkles of pleasure to his brain. He grinds harder, faster, feeling a surge of desire erupt in him.

At this, Seungkwan grinds along, their manhood more erect, pulsing under their clothes. He moves his hands towards Vernon’s thighs, muscular. He strokes them, feeling the boy’s muscles tense as he grinds on him. His fingers slip under the trousers, stroking higher until he reaches Vernon’s boxers. The excitement arouses him more.

“Seungkwan…aah…” Vernon grabs the sheets under his hand.

Their eyes lock, their lips gravitating towards each other like magnets. Their tongues swirl, lips graze and bite. Their mouths frantic, hungry for one final exchange. Their hips grind in a satisfying rhythm as they feel their erections stiffen, twitch, pulse, and burst in a climax, hot sticky semen spurts out, smearing in their own underwear.

Vernon flops on Seungkwan, his face falling on the boy’s chest, hearing his beating heart pounding wildly.    

Seungkwan licks the side of his mouth, panting, his hand finding Vernon’s, fingers sliding in place like they belonged there.

They are both silent, still taking in what happened.

“Vernon hyung! Seungkwan hyung!” A loud familiar voice calls in the hallway, the voice stopping in front of the door.

Seungkwan and Vernon instantly sit up.

The door knob turns and stops. “Hyung!” Dino knocks on the door. “Joshua hyung…” he moves away from the door, walking back towards the kitchen.

Vernon springs up and jumps to the door, carefully unlocking the knob. He turns to Seungkwan,, eyes wide, waiting for the boy to tell him what to do.

“Hurry!” Seungkwan shouts in a whisper, a blanket now over him, covering his hips all the way to his feet.

Vernon slides beside him.

“Hyung, I’m telling you, it’s locked.” Dino’s voice echoes through the door.

The door creaks open, Joshua’s hand on the knob. “See? It’s open.” Joshua spots Vernon and Seungkwan on the bed. Eyes shut, looking exhausted, but comfortably huddled under Seungkwan’s baby blue blanket. “They must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Oh. What about dessert?” Dino asks, his voice significantly more silent than before.

“Let’s keep it in the fridge.” Joshua then silently pulls the door shut.

As soon as he hears the door click, Seungkwan sighs, relieved.

Vernon chuckles. His teeth showing and laughter coming out of his nose.

Seungkwan grins, his nose scrunching up, his eyes almost squinting.

As if in unison, their stomachs growl, hunger coming back as they both remember the bowls of jajangmyeon waiting on the bedside table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I did it! I chose to make our innocent verkwan do dry humping (for this chapter) because they are still new to this whole thing and I didn't want them to be instant experts at intercourse. :D The next chapters should explore that and maybe a bit of drama to spice things up. ;) I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	14. Pair

Vernon stood in front of the mirror, frozen and in disbelief at what he’s seeing. He cocks his head to one side, his neck glistening under the bathroom light, a red blot right where his mole was. He bites his lip, remembering the sensation of Seungkwan’s wet tongue and moist lips on his skin the other day. He licks the side of his mouth, contemplating on how to hide the obvious hicky on his neck. He takes out his phone.

_Boo, come to the bathroom for a bit. It’s important._

He sends a quick text to Seungkwan. He hears a hurried shuffle of slippers in the hallway then a knock on the door. Vernon opens the door.

Seungkwan’s hands are on his chest, phone clasped in between slender fingers. His hair is disheveled and in all sorts of direction.

Vernon yawns, Seungkwan’s bed hair a reminder of how sleepy he still was. The happenings the night before shook him so much he just lay in bed all night, the scenario playing in his head over and over. He blinks and motions Seungkwan to come in.

Seungkwan hesitates but steps in right beside Vernon. “What is it, Vernonnie?”

“Look.” He shows him his neck.

Seungkwan’s eyes widen, his hand automatically covering his now open mouth. “Was that...?”

Vernon nods. “You did this.” A blush paints itself on Vernon's cheeks.

Seungkwan flushes red, his ears feeling hot. His hand travels to his face, covering his embarrassment. "What do we do?"

Vernon chuckles, Seungkwan's embarrassment too amusing. "Do we have a schedule today?"

Seungkwan leans on the door, shaking his head. "Do you have a turtleneck?"

Vernon nods. “But we're going to practice today, right?” Vernon pouts. “I'll get hot.”

Seungkwan's lips purse. “Sorry, Vernonie.”

Vernon grins. He grabs Seungkwan's.wrists, pushing them up on the door.

"What are you doing?"

Vernon bites his lip. He leans toward Seungkwan, his breath on his neck.

Seungkwan's eyes widen realizing what the boy is about to do. "Yah! Vernon! No!" He struggles. His wrists fitting perfectly under Vernon's grip. Seungkwan grunts. "I can't believe this." He winces, Vernon's wet tongue a pleasure on his skin.

Vernon’s lips kiss and his teeth graze on Seungkwan’s bare neck, as if setting up a specific spot to leave his mark.

Seungkwan bites his lip, the pleasure unbearable.

Vernon twirls his tongue and lowers his mouth, his breath hot on Seungkwan's creamy neck. He takes a gentle bite, places his lips on Seungkwan's neck and lowers his tongue, sucking and tasting the privilege of branding the object of his affection, of giving a physical manifestation of his feelings, if only for a few days.

Seungkwan exhales, Vernon's mouth leaving his neck, relieved that he didn’t have to hold out for longer. The simple act was almost too much to handle.

Vernon pecks Seungkwan's lips. Once. Twice. Thrice. Their eyes lock, their hearts connecting. He lowers his lips slowly as if savoring every movement of their mouths against the other. His tongue hovers in his mouth, tempted to make a steamy connection.

Seungkwan sticks his tongue in but quickly pulls away, their tongues grazing only for a moment. Seungkwan locks his mouth realizing how dangerous it was, how difficult it would be to stop once they begin another passionate exchange.

Vernon licks his lip and smiles, Seungkwan's flustered face a joy to see. He places a hand on Seugkwan's cheek, caressing.

Seungkwan closes his eyes, a smile forming on his lips, appreciating the gesture. He looks at Vernon and smiles, the corners of his mouth curling upward.

"I really really like...” Vernon shakes his head. “I love you, Seungkwan." Vernon says.

“I know.” Seungkwan pinches Vernon's ear.

The gesture is all too familiar to Vernon, but every single time, his heart would skip an extra beat and a gentle warmth creeps from his chest.

“I love you too Vernonie.” Seungkwan responds. A blush popping on his cheeks.

Vernon smiles, giddy at the words. He always felt loved by Seungkwan, but hearing him speak it and declare it brings so much joy and delight to his heart he’s not sure he can even properly express it through rap.

Seungkwan turns to the mirror, a big sigh escaping him. He glares at Vernon and slaps his chest, the red blot painted on his neck a glaring evidence of the boy's feelings for him. “Really. I can’t believe you’d do something so childish.” Seungkwan peers his neck, examining the extent of Vernon’s little revenge.

Vernon grins, proud of his work. “Now we’re  a pair!” He chuckles.

Seungkwan's eyes are like daggers shooting at Vernon. “Oh my god. I can’t even with you.” He shakes his head and leaves the bathroom, a hand carefully placed on his neck. 

 


	15. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter so many times! T^T This wasn't what was supposed to happen, but I went with it because I was somehow able to get the flow going. Goodness! Writing yaoi is hard. Anyway, this is a sloppy love scene because they're both new to this whole thing, so please bare with them. ;)

Seungkwan shifts under his blanket, eyes glued to the window, the picturesque view of the cityscape twinkling, lights dancing a beautiful serene tune. He loosens his blue polka dot pajamas, feeling hotter than usual. A hand slides up his own, finger tips cold and sweaty.

“Are you hot?” Vernon whispers in his ear, his breath shocking Seungkwan stiff.

“Y-yah! Vernonie…what are you doing? Stay on your side!” Seungkwan protests, scooting to the side of the bed.

Vernon laughs. “Boo, I am on my side.” His hand gestures to the other half of the bed.

“W-wha…are you naked?!” Seungkwan slips out his blanket and proceeds to get off the bed.

Vernon sits up, grabs his wrist, and gently pulls the boy toward him. Seungkwan lands on Vernon’s bare chest, knees folded on the bed. “Why are you all jittery?” He caresses Seungkwan’s cheeks. “Relax.”

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, trying to calm his flustered heart. He’d been nervous the first time they found out they were roommates for the whole time they were in Japan. They had work to do, so they’d be busy, but they will still sleep in the same room. Just the two of them.

Vernon strokes Seungkwan’s hair, a smile cracking on his lips. “May I?” He lifts Seungkwan’s chin.

“D-do whatever you want.” Seungkwan responds, his eyes shyly focusing on Vernon’s.

Vernon lifts a finger to Seungkwan’s face. He starts at the middle of his forehead, tracing toward Seungkwan’s eyebrows, his index finger barely touching the boy’s skin.

Seungkwan blinks, perplexed.

Vernon’s finger touches Seungkwan’s eyelashes, long and perfectly complementing his doll eyes. His nose, cute, the tip slightly cold. His cheeks, puffy. Vernon pokes it and smiles. Then, he moves his finger around Seungkwan’s face, slow and sensual.

Seungkwan’s heart races. He licks his lip, feeling even more nervous with the way Vernon’s touching and with how his eyes look at him.

Vernon’s finger rounds Seungkwan’s face, his forehead, cheeks, chin, and finally his lips. He traces every crevice, admiring the pink, supple lips, almost feminine looking.

Seungkwan swallows. He grabs Vernon’s finger, lifts his neck up and leans toward the boy. He closes his eyes and presses his lips on Vernon’s, his weight on Vernon. Vernon falls on the bed, Seungkwan on top of him, their lips circling each other, moving to the beat of their hearts pounding.  

Vernon’s hand goes under Seungkwan’s top, the boy’s soft skin a delight to touch.

Seungkwan unbuttons his own top, and tosses it to the floor, revealing his slim shoulders and creamy chest.

Vernon’s hand goes to Seungkwan’s shoulder, his palm sliding down to his chest, his fingers touching his perked-up nipples.

Seungkwan’s tongue leaves Vernon’s mouth and slides onto his neck. He takes a quick bite and proceeds to devour Vernon’s bare chest.

Vernon’s mouth opens. “Aaaah…” He moans, swimming in unexpected pleasure.

Seungkwan sucks on his nipples, his tongue sending sparkles of ecstasy as he works his way down to Vernon’s navel.

“Aaah…” Vernon bites his lower lip, his hand going on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Seungkwan…” He looks, Seungkwan’s tongue is circling on his hip, his mouth sucking. His eyes look at Vernon, his fingers at the tip of his boxer shorts. “B-Boo!” Vernon sits up. “You don’t have to…”

Seungkwan’s lips curl into a naughty smile. He lifts the boxers off Vernon’s skin, and pulls it over his erection.

Vernon covers his face, embarrassed, his manhood exposed, twitching, erect, and standing proud before Seungkwan’s face.

“Wow…” He pokes the tip, glistening under the bedroom’s light.

“Ah.” Vernon swallows, becoming more sensitive to Seungkwan’s touch.

Seungkwan props himself up on an elbow. “So this is what you look like.”

“W-what…” Vernon lies on the bed and covers his face with a pillow. “You’re embarrassing me.” He groans under the pillow. “Aaaah…” He moans, his eyes widen. He pushes the pillow off his face and sees Seungkwan’s mouth on his penis, his hand gripping the bottom. He bites his lower lip, Seungkwan’s hot breath and soft mouth a new experience.

Seungkwan licks the tip of Vernon’s penis, and sucks on the head. Seungkwan moves his mouth, Vernon’s organ sliding on his tongue and touching the roof of his mouth.

Vernon moans, his mind almost going blank and overcome with pleasure. He looks at Seungkwan’s head bobbing up and down, still in shock with the boy’s actions. He imagined they’d get to this point sometime since they became a couple, but he never thought Seungkwan would be giving him a blowjob.  He feels his penis pulse harder, blood rushing to his member. “Boo! Wait, stop.” He sits up and places a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

Seungkwan pulls out and looks at Vernon. “W-what?”

“Let me.” He pats the side of the bed, gesturing Seungkwan to sit beside him.

“B-but I wasn’t done yet. You didn’t even finish.” Seungkwan protests, holding Vernon’s penis in his hands.

Vernon shakes his head. “I-I don’t know what it will do to your voice.”

“O-oh. Right.” Seungkwan remembers their upcoming concert. He stands, hands gripped into fists. “S-sorry. I didn’t think about that.” He moves to the side of the bed, taking his top on the floor, his back facing Vernon.

Vernon hugs him on the waist. “Seungkwan, I said let me.” He touches Seungkwan’s obvious erection and slips his hands under his boxers. “Can I?” He strokes him and sucks on Seungkwan’s waist. He slowly turns him around. Vernon positions himself on the side of the bed, his feet flat on the floor. He gives small kisses on Seungkwan’s tummy and slowly pulls down his blue polka dot pajamas along with his boxers. He swallows, Seungkwan’s member a sight to see. He grips the bottom with his hand, warm and hard. He sticks out his tongue and licks, remembering the sensation Seungkwan made on his. He hears Seungkwan moan and looks at him while opening his mouth and taking him in. He moves up and down, feeling Seungkwan’s erection getting harder and tightening in his mouth. He sucks in between, his jaw starting to feel the strain. He pauses and pecks the tip, resting his mouth for a bit.

Seungkwan bends over and kisses him, his tongue in Vernon’s mouth. They fall on the bed, their bodies frantically touching each other.

Vernon strokes Seungkwan’s erection and Seungkwan does the same, their lips still intertwined. Vernon moves on top of Seungkwan, spreading his legs. He holds his erection and places his against it, holding them together with a hand. He pushes himself up on his other hand and thrusts.

Seungkwan touches Vernon’s chest, then trails his hand on his butt, squeezing it. He brings Vernon’s lips to his, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He looks at their erections rubbing together, the sounds they’re making erotic. He reaches his hand over them. Vernon takes his hand off and props himself better on both of his hands. Vernon thrusts harder, the pressure on their organs arousing, their chests sliding on each other. He thrusts faster, feeling blood rush to their manhood.

“Aaah…” Vernon leans closer to Seungkwan. “I’m close…”

Seungkwan nods, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. “Aaah…Vernon…” Seungkwan’s tip bursts, semen spews on his stomach and on Vernon’s.

Vernon finishes after a few thrusts, his semen mixing with Seungkwan’s. He flops on top of Seungkwan, spent.

Seungkwan wraps his arms around Vernon. “I love you, Vernonie.” He kisses his cheek.

Vernon looks at Seungkwan, a warm smile on his lips. “I love you, too Boo.”


	16. Mine

Seungkwan opens his eyes, rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

Vernon’s arm tightens around Seungkwan’s upper body, his nose snuggling up to his neck. “Good morning, Boo.”

Seungkwan smiles, turns his head, and plants a tender kiss on Vernon’s lips. His eyebrows scrunch as he brings a hand to Vernon’s face, lifting it for a closer look. “They’re chapped again!” He complains, touching Vernon’s lips. “I told you to put some moisturizer on before bed.”

Vernon groans. “I was too tired.” He grins. “ _You_ made me tired.”

Seungkwan’s cheeks flush. He pinches Vernon’s cheek. “Yah, stop it. It’s too early for that.” Seungkwan peels himself away from Vernon and heads to the bathroom, a towel in hand.

Vernon stretches his arms, a smile creeps on his lips, recalling what transpired the night before. He rolls on his pillow and squeals, feeling giddy and elated at all the intimacy. He was sure he didn’t like being touchy toward people, but when it came to Seungkwan, it was a must. It was an intoxicating experience, like being flooded with happy hormones that leaves your mind drowning in ecstasy.

Vernon pops off the bed like a meerkat and turns to the bathroom. He turns the knob and sees Seungkwan brushing his teeth. He joins in, standing beside the boy. “This is nice.”

“What?” Seungkwan looks at their reflection on the mirror, a smile on her lips. “We look like newlyweds.” He chuckles, a light blush on his cheeks.

Vernon chuckles. “Yeah, we do.” They fall in shy silence, the sound of their brush swishing on their teeth echoing in the grey tiled bathroom walls. Vernon spits out and rinses his mouth, placing his brush inside its container. He observes Seungkwan do the same and takes a deep breath, as if braving himself to do something very forward.

Vernon stands behind Seungkwan and places his hands on the sink tiles, locking Seungkwan in place. He looks at the mirror and observes Seungkwan’s expression. The boy shrivels up and locks his neck with his shoulders. Vernon smiles, amused.

“Vernonie, we don’t have time for this.” Seungkwan reminds him.

Vernon places his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I know.” He gives a gentle peck on his neck. “I just want to cuddle you for a bit…before the concert.”

Seungkwan turns to face Vernon. He pinches his earlobe affectionately. “Are you nervous?”

“A bit.” Vernon presses his forehead on Seungkwan’s. “I’m more worried about you, though.” He rubs their noses together like eskimos kissing. “Will you be alright?”

Seungkwan nods, his heart in a knot, at a loss for words from Vernon’s sweet intimacy.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” Vernon softly pinches Seungkwan’s cheek, plump and soft. “You’re gonna cry again, aren’t you?” he twirls a stray hair and tucks it behind Seungkwan’s hair. He combs through the boy’s fluffy hair, the thought of Seungkwan in tears almost breaking his heart into pieces. He cups his face and presses his cheeks together, Seungkwan’s lips puckering up. Vernon grins.

Seungkwan leans on the sink, his butt pressed on the edge.

Vernon stares at Seungkwan’s lips, redder than usual.

Seungkwan closes his eyes, as if understanding what was about to come.

Vernon pecks Seungkwan’s lips and bites his lower lip, restraining his teeth from sinking in and hurting Seungkwan. He sighs, somewhat frustrated. “Ah Boo, I can’t.” He bites his own lip, unable to control himself. “Can we?” He desperately asks, his mind helplessly turning into a puddle whenever Seungkwan is close to him.

Seungkwan looks at Vernon, want in the boy’s eyes. He sucks on his lower lip, quickly pondering what to do.

Vernon lifts Seungkwan and sits him on the sink. His hand slides to Seungkwan’s jaw, his thumb caressing his lips. He bites his lower lip and puckers up, pressing them to Seungkwan’s irresistibly red lips. Their mouths open, the warmth giving Vernon’s wanting heart a bit of satisfaction.  

“You know we can’t.” Seungkwan finally responds, stopping the kiss.

Vernon groans, resting his forehead on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I know.”

The phone rings. Seungkwan quickly bolts out of the bathroom to answer the call.

It was at that moment Vernon knew he’d have to brush aside what he’s feeling until after all their responsibilities for the day were finished. He looks at himself in the mirror. He gives his cheeks a good slap and a determined nod. Work comes first.

 

The day goes by fast. They practice and rehearse all their performances on stage. During break, Vernon instinctively hovers to Seungkwan, but every time he gets too close, his heart would twist in an odd kind of way. At first, he ignored it and hang around the boy, but he caught himself staring for too long and Seungkwan seemed to notice, but he was gracious enough to respond with a sweet smile. It only made Vernon feel more emotions he had no idea how to deal with. It was like he wanted to just keep him close and do all sorts of things to him only he could do. He bites his lip as he grows more anxious and unsure of how to overcome his predicament at such an important time.

“Vernonie!” Seungkwan approaches Vernon, his hand instantly finds its place on the crook of his neck. “I told you to stop biting your lips.”

Vernon holds his breath, his heart races. Seungkwan was standing too close and it was wrecking him that he can’t hold him closer.

Seungkwan touches Vernon’s lips. “Look at this. There’s blood.” His finger dabs on the crack, blood smearing on his skin. He lifts it for Vernon to see. “Look!”

Vernon licks his lip, the taste of his own blood all too familiar. He looks at Seungkwan’s slender index finger, a blot of red on its tip. Without thinking, he opens his mouth and slips Seungkwan’s innocent finger inside his warm mouth, his tongue licking the blood clean and twirling on the finger almost too seductively.

Seungkwan’s eyes grow large and a pink blush shoots on his cheeks. He quickly pulls his finger away and hides it behind his back. He steps back and walks off in stiff strides.

Vernon exhales and closes his eyes. Seungkwan’s finger was sweet. He swallows, as if it would help the sinking realization that he wants more.

 

Vernon peeks at the crowd from the side of the stage. The day couldn’t be any longer but he smiles, seeing the twinkle of lights before him. It was already halfway through the concert and the members are now busy with their solo and group performances. He taps his feet in anticipation. It was Seungkwan’s turn to perform next and there was nothing that he loved more than to watch the boy light the stage on fire.

The lights flicker and a strangely upbeat song plays. Vernon cocks his head, wondering why it wasn’t a ballad he’s hearing. Then, Seokmin’s voice comes on. He comes out from underneath the stage along with Seungkwan at the opposite end. A female voice sings a retro melody. Vernon places a hand on his temples, remembering what the song was and cursing himself for forgetting that My Ear’s Candy was part of their lineup of performances. He looks on, keeping an eye on Seungkwan. He was wearing a simple long sleeved polo and black pants. The white complemented his fair skin pretty well. It made him shine more, thought Vernon. He also wore a black skirt around his waist and a flower on his head, an intended costume to distinguish his role in the song. His voice and Seokmin’s echoes in the arena, mixing together in a pleasant melody. They approach each other at the center of the stage and dance the iconic part of the song. Vernon’s nose flares up and he feels a bit of heat rise to his neck as he watches Seungkwan and Seokmin shake their hips in unison, side by side, almost too close to each other. He crosses his arms, eyebrows scrunched up, Seungkwan’s butt swaying along with Seokmin’s hips, their smiles too wide for Vernon’s liking. He exhales a long puff of air out his nose, obviously not pleased with the performance. His mouth opens, seeing Seokmin’s hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder as they smile and sway towards the end of the performance.

As soon as the lights dim, he checks the order of performances again and bolts to the restroom, bringing Seungkwan with him who was now in a pink sweater. He pulls him to a stall and locks the door.

Seungkwan looks at Vernon, speechless.

Vernon looks at Seungkwan, his eyes becoming soft for the boy. He places a hand around his waist and pulls him toward his chest. He dives toward his soft luscious lips and satisfies his hunger, his mouth open and his tongue exploring the insides of the boy’s mouth. He moans, excited that Seungkwan is allowing this bold act. He presses him to the wall, their mouths still connected. He unbuttons Seungkwan’s pants and strokes his manhood, as if checking if this was to Seungkwan’s liking. He pushes his pants down, his hand grabbing a handful of Seungkwan’s butt, firm and plump. His finger slips in the middle of the cheeks and lands on Seungkwan’s opening, soft, warm, and inviting. A surge of desire shoots up inside him. He releases Seungkwan from the kiss, his cheeks flushed and lips bright red. He lifts his other hand and sticks a finger in his mouth. Then, he slowly puts it in between Seungkwan’s lips.

Seungkwan gulps, seeming to understand where it was going. He slathers Vernon’s finger with saliva, their eyes glued together, every lick of Seungkwan’s tongue on Vernon’s finger feeding their erections. Vernon’s finger drips wet. Seungkwan turns around and bends over, hands pressed on the wall, butt perked up.

Vernon takes a deep breath and slowly sticks his finger inside, gently sliding in, the warm walls enveloping his finger.

Seungkwan gasps, the sensation new to him.

Vernon pushes his finger in, then another as Seungkwan relaxes into it. He gently pushes and pulls his fingers to allow Seungkwan to get used to the sensation.

“G-go ahead.” Seungkwan manages to say in between gasps.

“You sure?” Vernon confirms, bending over to Seungkwan’s ear.

Seungkwan nods.

Vernon takes out his erection and spits a decent amount of saliva on it. He coats his manhood then preps it on Seungkwan’s entrance. He places a hand on Seungkwan’s butt, the other guiding his penis. “I’m putting it in.”

Seungkwan nods, taking a deep breath.

Vernon’s head enters, then he puts more saliva, ensuring it’s wet enough to enter all the way.

Seungkwan’s mouth opens, as if doing so would help his insides take in all of Vernon. “Aaah…is it all in?”

“Yeah.” Vernon kisses the back of Seungkwan’s neck and nibbles, his tongue licking where it is most sensual. He reaches for Seungkwan’s manhood and touches it with sure strokes, helping Seungkwan ease in to his penis inside him. Seungkwan’s knees wobble, Vernon’s attention to his neck and the movements of his hand making him weak.

“Oh my god….Aaah…Vernon…you’re gonna make me cum like that…” He hangs his head between his hands pressed on the wall. “Aaah…move.”

“Hmm?” Vernon licks Seungkwan’s ear.

“Aaah…start moving.” He bites his lip, his erection twitching between his legs.

“Sure?” Vernon sucks on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Seungkwan nods almost too quickly.

Vernon places his hands on Seungkwan’s hips. “Here I go.” He slowly pulls his member halfway out then thrusts into Seungkwan.

“Aaah!” Seungkwan moans.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Seungkwan shakes his head. “No, I’m okay…more!”

Vernon bites his lip and thrusts once more, closing his eyes as Seungkwan’s insides hug his member with warm tingling pleasure. “Oh god….Seungkwan…” He thrusts a few more times, bending to touch Seungkwan’s penis and stroking it along with his thumping.

Seungkwan’s butt slaps Vernon’s hips as he moves his hips to match Vernon’s pace, making each penetration deeper and more pleasurable.

“Aaah…Seungkwan…Aaah!” Vernon’s grip on Seungkwan’s penis tightens. He releases inside him.

“Aaah!” Seungkwan’s mouth opens, the warm sensation of Vernon’s semen triggering his own orgasm.

In the background, Seungkwan hears the last song play before they come up on stage for the encore. He hurriedly cleans up with Vernon, tossing used up tissues in the trash bin. He washes his hands and looks at Vernon in the mirror. He flicks water on the boy’s face. “What were you thinking anyway? Doing that here.” He dries his hands with paper towels.

Vernon’s cheeks blush.

“What, you’re not going to say anything?” He scoffs.

They leave the toilet and walk toward their spot behind the stage. Vernon’s hand is behind the small of Seungkwan’s back, guiding him as if he was conscious of the soreness inside Seungkwan. Vernon slides his hand on Seungkwan’s, clasping their fingers so they intertwine in a nice snug embrace.

Seungkwan looks at Vernon, his features, handsome as always, are highlighted by the sea of lights sparkling in anticipation, the loud echo of chants calling them out for another performance.

“You’re mine.” Vernon says, sure and in a matter of fact way. He turns to look at Seungkwan, his eyes captivating the boy’s heart. “Okay?”

Seungkwan is almost lost for words, his breath caught in his throat. He nods, his wildly beating heart making it impossible for his mouth to utter what his mind and body all agree on. YES. Yes, he was Vernon’s. And Vernon was his.

 

\--END--


End file.
